Hell High
by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me
Summary: For dark1408 AUOOC SasuSaku - From Konoha Private HS to Oto Public HS. Sakura is labeled as Konoha Princess by the students of Oto - not as a term of endearment but sheer mockery. "I need a freakin' Prince in this hell hole!" "Hn. Will a Knight do?"
1. Girl meets Boy

_A/N: This is __**a belated birthday and advance Christmas gift for dark1408**__ – who requested a one-shot HS fluff/drama with Sakura being an outcast and such – though the outcast part may seem to be hard to do, but I'll work on it! However, since it's been months since her birthday, I decided to make this a multi-chaptered one! Though it won't be too long, nor will it also hinder me from updating the rest. Sorry for the chapter title, I know how much it's so… cliché, even if it was reversed.

* * *

_

**Hell High**_**  
Chapter 1: Girl meets Boy

* * *

**_

No.

No _freaking _way.

There was no way this pathetic excuse of a school would be her new Institute.

_Like hell!_

"Hm. Nice atmosphere."

She fought the urge to glare at her father, who oh-so-kindly personally dropped her off with his _expensive _Porsche.

"You'll fit in."

"Daddy..!" She whined, trying her best to give the most irresistible puppy dog eyes she could to her father, who just kept his stern gaze. "I want to go back to Konoha!"

"Sorry Princess, but after the stunt you pulled, transferring you to a public school may do you some good." He adjusted his glasses and eyed the place where his only daughter will be studying. "Just be thankful that you're already a senior, but you'll have to ask help from your new classmates to catch up with a month and a half's worth of lectures."

"Joy." Sakura remarked sarcastically, gritting her teeth. "I already hate this place." She muttered, eyeing some students who walked around the campus in groups, the men dressed in _gakuran _uniforms – or more known by some as military-like clothing. She saw how improper they wore their clothes, since they had the coat opened with either a button-up shirt underneath or just a plain shirt. Some even went as far as using colored wife beaters to show off their bulky form.

Her glare turned to one of sadness as she looked at the women who wore the same sailor uniform she had on, the colors of black and red making her feel as if she betrayed her previous school, which was blue and white. She missed the blue tie, skirt, and blazer of her old school – it made her feel more classy and sophisticated.

Call her spoiled, but it's her father's fault for pampering her too much, and then suddenly throwing her into the _pits_.

"You'll love it here." Ikichi had said, patting his daughter's head, who cried out in frustration, for her daddy dearest just ruined her hairstyle.

_If you could call letting your hair down with just a few clips on your bangs a hairstyle…_

"I'll stand out too much!" she grunted, combing her long pink locks with her fingers while re-attaching the clips on her bangs. She smiled slightly at the cat and rabbit heads that acted as the clips' designs.

"Not to worry." Ikichi commented, head turning from left to right. "Now, if only we can find someone _nice_ enough to take you to the Principal's office…"

Sakura gave an unladylike snort. "Doesn't the Principal, like, greet new students?"

"No dear, this is not a private school."

She grimaced.

"Hmm…" Ikichi stared at a particular group of girls but decided not to ask them for help, seeing how they did not wear their uniforms properly. "I wonder if-"

"Wow, nice wheels."

Both father and daughter turned around to spot a boy, who looked fairly decent, eyeing the car Ikichi owns.

"2009 Porsche 911 Turbo." The teen whistled. "So," he turned to the older man and pink-haired girl. "New here?"

Ikichi inspected him from head to toe; unruly raven hair which spiked at the back, bangs not parted in the middle or from the side. Skin was paler than Sakura's, eyes as dark as the night sky, coat unbuttoned with a white dress shirt underneath, the first button undone so as to not make the wearer look stiff. What caught Ikichi's eyes though were the silver clip on the boy's left helix and the hoop earring of the same color on the same ear. He was nearly as tall as him, and that meant a head taller than Sakura.

Speaking of his daughter…

"_I knew it." _He thought upon spotting Sakura staring – rather, gawking – at the teenager before them, who was still waiting for an answer. "I apologize for my daughter's… reaction, but yes, she is new here." He extended out a hand to the boy. "Haruno Ikichi, and you are..?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He shook Ikichi's hand, both letting go soon after. He turned to Sakura. "Hn," and gave an amused smirk. "No offense taken from her reaction, my friends would actually consider it a compliment."

"Oh?" Ikichi raised a brow, and then turned to a couple of girls who walked pass them and giggled after sparing the boy a glance. "Never mind." Ikichi cleared his throat.

"Is there anyway I can help?" Sasuke asked, eyes turning from Sakura to Ikichi. "You both seem to be waiting for something."

"Indeed," Ikichi nudged Sakura slightly. "My daughter just transferred, and since I can't stay long, I need to make sure she won't get lost."

"Say no more." Sasuke shrugged. "I can take her to the Principal's office."

"You have my thanks." He nodded once to Sasuke and turned to his daughter. "Sakura, I have to go now, okay? I'll have a driver pick you up after school."

When her father kissed her head, it was only then did she snap back to reality.

"No, wait! Daddy! No! I still don't-" she cut herself off when her father smiled and waved from the driver's seat and rode off, leaving her with some guy she found _attractive_. "…I…now… hate… my… life." She sighed heavily, turning to glare at the boy who snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. "What's so funny chicken hair?"

"Heh." He smirked. "Come on brat." He walked in and grabbed her arm, dragging her with him despite the protests that escaped from her mouth. He knew she wouldn't enter the school's campus if he didn't pull her along, and he did tell the girl's father that he'd take her to the Principal.

Her eyes widened upon setting foot inside the building, seeing nothing but students throwing trash around and cussing out words she won't even dare to say.

He saw how she didn't budge or move from her spot in front of him that he smirked and leaned down to her left ear, making her jump slightly at his breathing.

"Welcome to hell, _Princess_."

* * *

Sakura did not like her new school one bit.

It's been a week and a half, and she still hated it.

The students minded their own business and could care less about her being a new student.

The teachers weren't of much help, and the Principal was a pedophile!

…Or so she thinks. He looks like one after all.

She thought about approaching Sasuke, but kept pulling back since he was always with his own group of friends – not to mention that they were all guys.

Oto wasn't the best school for her. And up until now, she doesn't understand what her father was thinking! She was popular back in Konoha, but here, she was a total loner and outcast! Some students immediately dismissed her as a snobby spoiled brat just because she's rich and came from Konoha High. Others only thought she'd be an annoying preppy girl, or goody-goody. Some guys, much to her chagrin, would walk pass her _too closely_ and slap her ass. One guy even managed to grab a firm hold onto her rear when she was by her locker.

Sadly, she wasn't able to give the said guy a slap due to the thick books she had in her arms at that time.

Normally, she'd tell her father about this, but that would only prove that she was a spoiled brat.

Life was definitely unfair.

"This sucks…" she murmured, standing before her locker again as she punched in the combination, afterwards, removed the lock and opened the door with one hand, since the other struggled to carry her books.

Damn school gave them _very _heavy books.

Shifting a bit, she picked one up and placed it inside, cheering herself on at how there were only four more thick and heavy books to go.

Her ears picked up a wolf whistle nearby, and the next thing she knew, her ass was grabbed yet again, and this time, the suspect decided to linger and slam her locker door shut.

"Hey, _Konoha Princess_," He sneered, yet the tone somewhat held something perverted. "What say I make you blend in easier, eh?" she stiffened when she felt his knee in between her legs, forcing them apart which caused her to drop her books. He pushed his body onto hers, trapping her against the lockers while her hands instantly pressed against the metal objects, eyes shutting as she shook when the guy breathed onto her ear. "I'll take your whimper as a yes then?"

When he moved his hand from her butt to her thigh, she tried to call for help, but in the back of her mind, she knew it would be futile. Only soft whimpers left her lips when she felt his fingers getting near her private part, and she tried to squirm to get the guy off.

"Let go…" she managed to say, tears leaking from her eyes when she felt his other hand grope her breast. "Let go you son of a bitch!" She yelled, pushing herself off of the locker as hard as she could.

Sakura spun around to lash out at the man again, but her face was met with someone's back, and she peeked over the guy's shoulder to see the one who harassed her on the floor, grumbling about the pain on his rear for landing too hard at the ground.

"Leave her alone Zaku."

Guy named Zaku glared and stood up. "Why? Is she yours?"

Sakura couldn't see what her savior's reaction was, so she tried to come up with a conclusion as to how Zaku had ended up on the floor.

When she pushed, she thought she was strong enough to get him off, but it was probably because Zaku was pulled away from her at the same time she tried to push him away, thus leading him on the floor.

"I'll say this again," Sakura blinked, finally recognizing the voice of her knight. "Leave her alone."

"Or what?"

"Or I kick you off the team."

Sakura blinked in confusion. _"What team..?"_

"Tsk." Zaku walked off eventually, but only after giving one last dirty look to Sakura, who flinched and turned away.

After a few seconds passed, she knelt down on the floor and picked up her fallen books, stopping when two of them were handed to her.

"Are you really that much of a damsel to not be able to defend yourself?"

She lowered her head and took the books from him before getting up.

"I've been watching you since you arrived, and there hasn't been a day wherein you fought back when someone would insult you, or harass you."

She bit her lower lip, deciding to remain silent as she placed her books back inside her locker.

"Hn." He sighed. "Though you did have guts to yell at Zaku…"

"Really?" she looked up with sparkly eyes, and that earned her a sweat drop.

"You're weird." He smirked and shook his head. "Come on." He walked off with his hands pocketed, her following wordlessly as he led the way to the rooftop.

"Are we even allowed here?"

"Yeah." He told her. "So, when do you plan on having the courage to walk up to me and ask if you could join?"

She blushed. "W-what?!"

"I see you always staring at me and my friends with a look of longing yet hesitation." He told her. "Oto may not be the best school, but not all students here are the same."

"I… see…" she looked at him with wide eyes when he pulled out a cigar and lighted it. "W-what're you doing?!"

He blinked, the cancer stick stuck between his lips. "Sorry, you want one?"

He was taken aback when she pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground, stomping at it as if it would kill her.

"…The hell?" Normally, he'd lash out, but seeing her reaction made him speechless.

"Do you have any idea what that could do to your lungs?! To your health?!" she yelled, glaring but with tears leaking from her eyes. "Cancer kills Uchiha-san! Did you know that?!"

Sasuke just stared at her, blinking a few times, before sighing and scratching the back of his head. "It's a habit." He shrugged. "And yes to all questions."

"Then why?!" she cried out, shaking. "I… hate people who smoke… who don't care about themselves…"

He felt awkward having a girl crying before him, and he tried to figure out a way to comfort her, but had no idea what to do. So he opted to what his mother usually does when he was still a kid, pull her into an embrace.

"U-Uchiha-san..?"

"Just…" he trailed off, blushing hard as he looked away while keeping her in his arms. "Shut up."

It took a while for them to pull away and lean on the railings, an arm's length apart to not bring back the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Why did you hug me..?" she asked, face flushing as she buried the lower part of her face into her folded arms that were on the railings around the building's rooftop.

"Ngh…" he turned his head away, hands still pocketed as he tried to relax a bit. "I don't know what else to do to make you stop crying."

"I see…"

Curiosity got the better of him when he asked her about the smoking issue.

"Well…" she paused for a moment before deciding that she could trust him. "My father used to be a smoker…" she began. "Everyday, whenever I'd arrive home from school and run up to him, his study room is always filled with so much smoke." Her lips formed a small smile at the memory. "I tried everything to get him stop, from making empty threats to finding his cigarette packs and throwing them out, or even throwing a tantrum until he stops."

He noted her eyes beginning to water once more.

"After about a year and a month, he was sent to the hospital due to chronic obstructive pulmonary disease." She raised her head and closed her eyes. "It took nearly a month before he was released, and I cried my hardest during those days he was confined, and…" she gave him a triumphant smile. "I was able to make him swear to me to never smoke again."

He couldn't help but let out a small smirk after her story. "You're such a persistent girl." He pulled out the cigar packet he kept in his pocket, aware of how her eyes widened when he threw it away with all his might, their eyes following the object until it disappeared from their site.

"Uchiha-san..?" she blinked and blushed when his face was barely an inch away from her, the smirk still on his lips.

"This is only day one." He told her. "I may need some motivation for the next few days."

She took a few steps back and looked away. "What do you have in mind?"

"Heh." He eyed the horizon. "If I could go through a day without smoking a single stick," he glanced at her. "I'll have to earn a kiss from you," He tapped his lips lightly. "…Right here."

"W-What?!"

"And just so you could keep a eye on me to make sure I'm not cheating," his smirk was still in place. "You'll have to eat lunch with me everyday."

"E-Everyday?!"

"Including weekends and holidays." He held back a snicker. "Except if you're going somewhere with your father."

She twitched, managing a smirk of her own. "Is it just me, or did you just say that because you can't ask a girl out properly?"

"_Heh. So she can retort back after all."_ He thought. "Why? You want to consider it a date? I'd be glad to."

She blushed. "Why you arrogant little…" she trailed off and turned away, arms crossing almost instantly. "Fine! But if you so much as smoke a stick, you're gonna have to treat me to somewhere nice." She gave a challenging grin. "You up for it?"

"Hn. I don't back out from a challenge." He pulled out his right hand to offer a handshake. "Deal."

She shook his hand and then smiled. "Good luck then Uchiha-san."

"You may need it more than I do."

* * *

School ended for the day, and students who had club activities or practices for varsity teams stayed.

"No way! Are you serious?!"

"I don't waste words, dobe." He said, slipping on his black wrist bands with two red lines; one from the top, the other at the bottom, with enough space for the black coloring to make the red one appear layered over it. "And I did tell you I've been planning to quit, but I just can't."

"So you think this Haruno princess can be your way out?" Naruto asked, having the same accessories as his best friend, since the coach thought it would look better if the team wore the same bands to match the uniform. "I mean, after what you told me," he grinned and nudged his best friend. "It seems as if you fancy her."

That earned him a punch on the head.

"Ow! Geez teme! What was that for?!"

"Hn." He just walked ahead and headed to the soccer field. "Get moving."

Everyone was busy doing warm-ups and stretching that Naruto had to whistle in awe and then went over to his and Sasuke's friends, completing the members of Shinobi Seven – save for Sasuke who walked over to the coach to discuss a few things.

"So is it true?" Neji, the vice captain, asked. "Is Sasuke really going to quit smoking?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru murmured. "That won't be easy."

Naruto grinned. "I bet he can accomplish it."

"Oh?" Kiba smirked. "You're on then." He offered a hand to the rest. "I bet he'll give in after three days."

"A week." Shikamaru said, placing his palm over Kiba's.

"Two weeks." Neji did the same.

"A month!!" Lee joined in.

"Three weeks." Shino muttered.

Naruto smirked. "The whole school year."

"His whole life."

The guys blinked and turned to see the labeled Konoha Princess standing there with a firm gaze.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Kiba grinned.

Sakura narrowed her eyes further. "I'll make sure he won't smoke ever again for the rest of his life." She crossed her arms. "You're his friends; you're supposed to be supporting him!"

"Great…" Neji drawled. "So you're really a nagger?"

She twitched.

"Pretty sure of herself too." Kiba added. "Alright then Princess, it's a bet."

They didn't let her join in after that as they went over to the coach, but Naruto and Lee bid her a goodbye before leaving her alone at the sidelines.

"What are you doing here?"

She gave him a look as if he grew another head. "Duh! To make sure you won't smoke!"

"That bet starts tomorrow."

"Still, it's better to get an early start."

"Why?" He smirked. "So you can give me that kiss?"

She blushed and stammered, about to snap back.

"Heh. Just say so," he pulled her closer and lowered his head to hers. "I'd gladly make the first move."

She didn't get a chance to react when he just pressed his lips to hers.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next Chapter: Learning the Ropes_

"Calm down Haruno and just climb back down."

"Easy for you to say!" she yelled, eyes still shut as she kept holding onto the safety rails. "You're not afraid of heights like I am!!"

"Geez." Anko sighed. "Haruno, if you don't face your fears now then when do you plan to?!"

"NEVER!"

The whole class could only stare and gasp when they realized that Sasuke was already nearing Sakura.

"Uchiha..! What do you think you're doing?!" Anko demanded.

He looked over his shoulder, ignoring the squeals from his fan girls. "Being a stupid knight and saving the damsel, what do you think?"

* * *

_A/N: I don't know why my first chapters always seem so short and lacking! *cries*_


	2. Learning the Ropes

_A/N: Just a little clarification after __**fallingpetals96 **__pointed this fact to me…_

_In Japan, addressing someone with their last names without any honorifics is considered rude._

_Thank you for the reminder, and yes to those who are wondering, I am aware of it. I just thought of turning this story into one of those fics which solely use English name-calling and no Japanese honorifics; but seeing as I've used "teme", "dobe", "Konoha", "Oto", etc. So I'll start using the whole "-san", "-kun", "-chan", etc. in this chapter. _

_Again, __**fallingpetals96**__, thank you!_

_Thank you as well to everyone who read, and also those who reviewed! I appreciate the time and effort you sacrificed just for this story. Thank you again! No words can really express my utmost gratitude. :D_

_Their Soccer uniforms can be found in my profile under the __**"Links" **__section – the one that Sasuke is wearing. Forgot who the artist was…_

_Also, after I re-read the chapter, and upon receiving the review from __**fallinpetals96**__, I edited the mistakes and added the honorifics.

* * *

_

**Hell High**_**  
Chapter 2: Learning the Ropes

* * *

**_

She twitched as her companion proceeded to stare off while drinking his can of cold black coffee, making her wonder just how bitter the beverage was.

However, that was not the very reason as to why she was holding back in screaming or punching the guy next to her, but rather because of how he continued to be a jerk.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" she seethed.

He glanced at her, and then looked back at the horizon.

"Answer me!" she snarled, turning her head towards him, only to yelp when his face was half an inch closer to hers. "WHAT THE HELL UCHIHA?!"

He blinked. "That was rude."

"W-what?!"

He smirked.

"Damn you..." she grumbled, turning away with a flushed face as she continued to bite off a piece of her _onigiri_, mumbling a few cursed words under her breath.

Sakura almost screamed when his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it towards him, afterwards, took a bite from her own lunch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Sasuke didn't answer for a while as he judged the taste, eyes narrowed slightly before sighing. "I'd expect it to be… I don't know, better..?"

She scoffed and finished off her rice ball. "Hmph. Pack your own lunch if you're just going to critique mine afterwards."

"Hn," he finished his drink and set it aside. "I don't usually skip meals." He muttered. "It's not good for my health." He turned to her when she gave him a questioning look. "I'm the team captain of the soccer varsity."

"So why are you just having coffee?"

He shrugged and decided to lie down with his arms crossed underneath his head.

"Uchiha-san?"

He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift, unsure how to answer her question.

"Doesn't your mother-"

"She's dead." He said in a monotonous voice. "To me, she's dead after she walked out on us."

"…Oh." She lowered her head and hid her face behind her knees, arms wrapped around her legs tightly after being told that information. "Sorry."

"What for?" he opened his eyes halfway, a glare present on his face. "It's not like it'll bring her back." And he sat up and sighed. "Ch. Don't bring anything regarding my family up again."

When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, he rose to his feet and picked up the empty canned coffee. "Come on _Princess_."

She clicked her tongue and eyed him. "Stop calling me that."

"Isn't it a term of _endearment_?"

"No it's not." She answered. "Not when you say it in that tone…"

His eyes softened when he saw her expression, so he went to stand before her, and then knelt down on one knee.

"What?" she snapped.

"Seriously, you're weird." He smirked and then grabbed her arm, pulling her up with him. "Let's go."

Though it didn't show, Sakura felt giddy after that silent trip to the women's locker room, where they parted in order for him to head to the men's.

* * *

The hard floor seemed so inviting after those ten laps their gym teacher, Mitarashi Anko, just had them do.

Sakura had never ran so many laps in her life, and wasn't very athletic to begin with. She's always hated gym class, so even if she's new here, she still wouldn't love the period.

"Alright listen up!" Anko called their attention. "You see behind me a Climbing Wall, so I assume you all have enough common sense to know what today's agenda is."

"_Oh fuck." _Sakura thought, sweating so badly as her mind started thinking up of good excuses to get out of this one. Her ears could pick up how her classmates were all itching to try it out, and what surprised her was that the girls were pretty excited to give it a shot, and she had to swallow hard to not let anyone know how much she _hated _the idea.

"Any volunteers..?" Anko asked, eyes searching among the sea of raised hands, with a selected few just remaining silent. "Such enthusiasm." She made the girls separate from the boys. "To make things quicker and much more exciting, let's have a game." She turned to the teenaged women. "It's also to prove how girls can beat the boys." She grinned playfully at the reaction. "So, choose your first players!"

The class had a total of forty students, and the school made sure to divide each class evenly – twenty boys and twenty girls.

Some of the female students showed guts and their athletic talent, while a few of the male variety turned out to be pretty _pathetic_ in sports.

Sakura gulped when she realized she was next, and that she had to be up against Zaku – of all the guys.

She would have preferred to go against Sasuke, even if it meant losing – after witnessing how fast he was in climbing up, and how cool he was when he got back down by means of _hopping_.

Well, she called it hopping because it looked like he was hopping down…

"Heh. The Konoha Princess, this should be a peace of cake." Zaku said when he put on the safety gears, Sakura doing the same and staring fearfully at the tall structure.

"_It was nice to live…"_ she thought, shutting her eyes as waterfall tears cascaded down her emerald orbs.

"Ready, set, go!" Anko ordered, watching how Zaku swiftly climbed up, with Sakura frozen on the spot and fists slightly shaking. "Haruno! Get moving!" she ordered, a bit satisfied when the pink-haired teenager flinched and began to climb, albeit slowly. _"It doesn't matter if it takes her days to get up, as long as she tries." _Anko thought, knowing how the girl wasn't used to _roughing it_. She eyed the other girls who looked as if it would be a total loss, already muttering how this game goes to the boys, since Sakura would definitely lose.

"Sensei," Anko was surprised to see the Uchiha teenager standing next to her yet eyeing Sakura. "I don't think she looks well."

Her eyes followed his gaze, seeing Sakura shaking yet attempting to keep going.

"You should let her climb back down."

"That would hurt her pride and dignity." Anko said, but still keeping an eye out for the girl. "If she does fall, the mattress will catch her, and the safety rope will be able to lessen the impact."

"I don't think she knows how to react fast enough."

The guys cheered when Zaku had made it up, and was now lowering himself back down, giving a taunt to Sakura who just made it to the top.

"She made it." Anko said, giving her a satisfactory grade. "Alright Haruno, come on down, it's okay! The important thing is you pulled through." She raised her head, expecting to see the girl lowering down, but gawked when her eyes saw how much the Sakura had shook. "Haruno! Get down!"

"I can't!" she yelled, eyes shut.

"Get down already _Princess!_" Zaku sneered, earning a few snickers from the class. "Or would you want _Prince Charming _to come and get you while riding a white steed?"

"Zip it Abumi!" Anko snapped, and then looked back up at Sakura. "It's alright Haruno, come on down!"

"I can't! I already said I can't!"

"Calm down Haruno and just climb back down."

"Easy for you to say!" she yelled, eyes still shut as she kept holding onto the safety rails. "You're not afraid of heights like I am!!"

"Geez." Anko sighed. "Haruno, if you don't face your fears now then when do you plan to?!"

"NEVER!"

The whole class could only stare and gasp when they realized that Sasuke was already nearing Sakura.

"Uchiha..! What do you think you're doing?!" Anko demanded.

He looked over his shoulder, ignoring the squeals from his fan girls. "Being a stupid knight and saving the damsel, what do you think?"

"Let her do it on her own for _Oto's _sake!" Anko roared. "She'll never learn to survive here if she keeps getting _royal treatment_!"

Sakura stiffened upon hearing that. It was bad enough that Zaku mocked her, and she could even handle Sasuke's joke about being a knight and her being a damsel (she actually thought it was cute), but for a teacher to even add salt to injury, it was too much.

"_I… I want to go back to Konoha…" _she thought, her eyes letting tears to flow down. _"I don't want to be here! I hate this place! I hate it!"_

"How the hell do you expect her to stand being in this God forsaken place if all of you keep putting her down?!"

Her eyes widened at what Sasuke said, and it was directed to a teacher too, which made the class gape in shock.

"You keep saying she's a brat, but I think I can tell that you're a lot worse than what you claim her to be." He continued to climb up, not heeding Anko's warning. When he finally reached Sakura, he didn't expect to see her staring at him with wide eyes and a tear-stained face. "Not again…" he sighed and did not hesitate to pull her to him, his cheeks turning red like yesterday. "Stop crying, damn it."

He felt her fingers grab a fistful of his gym shirt, before her eyes let out a few more tears. "I… don't want to be here anymore."

Maybe what Naruto said yesterday was true, maybe he really does _like_ her – it's the only reason why he tightened his embrace when she said she hated being there.

* * *

Dull green eyes stared at the soccer balls that were being kicked towards the net.

She pulled her knees up and buried her face onto it, deciding to shut out the world and let herself drown in her thoughts, since no one cared about her in Oto anyway.

Unbeknownst to her, some did care about her welfare. The so-called pedophile of a Principal worried over the fact that a former student of Konoha, the school his former teacher is a Principal of, was not happy here and had a hard time blending in.

"_Come on Uchiha, do something."_ He thought, eyeing the captain of the school's soccer team staring at the girl and not at his players. _"I don't think anyone else is capable of making an impact on her but you."_ He had a short flashback of last week, when the girl was brought to his office by Sasuke. Before he dismissed them both, he had called the Uchiha back and requested to keep an eye on Sakura in case things got ugly, and he promised he would, stating that Oto wasn't really a good place for a girl of Sakura's status.

Sighing, he turned his back to the field and left to head to his office, unaware of how Zaku had purposely kicked a soccer ball to Sakura's direction.

"Fucking hell!"

Sakura looked up in surprise to see her sexual harasser and mocker surrounded by the team, some helping him up. She could see the black eye he just got, and she wondered how he received it.

"I do believe you're aiming for the net and not Haruno-san."

"Tsk." Zaku just shoved the hands that helped him up and walked away, taking an ice pack from the team manager, who discreetly smiled and gave a thumb's up to Sasuke.

"Look, if you want to go, then just go."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, blinking and eyeing Sasuke who now stood before her with his arms crossed and eyes looking sternly at her. "What do you mean?"

"Stop moping around." He said. "I can't always be here to save you."

She narrowed her eyes and stood up. "I didn't ask for your assistance, Uchiha-san." she grabbed her bag and walked off, Sasuke cursing and running after her.

"Haruno!"

"_So much for respect…" _she snorted.

"Damn it, _Sakura_!"

She froze when he called her by her first name.

"Ch. I didn't mean it like _that_!" he said, stopping a few feet behind her. "It's… it's just starting to get annoying!"

"Oh and you think I'm annoying?!" she snapped, facing him with a glare. "Then bug off! I don't need you to protect me like I'm a child!"

"Fucking-" he cut himself off and turned away, sighing heavily to calm down while his fists remained clenched. She was so hard to deal with. "I'm not protecting you just because." He explained, a little calmer. "I'm doing so until you're able to get used to studying here."

"So, what, you'll leave me alone when I'm comfortable here? Is that it, _Sasuke_?!" she yelled. "First you act _nice_ by showing me to the Principal's office, then you defend me from _that _guy, and then you start making deals and crap, and… and… ugh! And then you play the part as being a stupid knight! What the hell is wrong with you?! What's the point if I _do_ get used to staying here if you'll just suddenly puff like a magic dragon when I'm okay here?!" she continued to rant despite the twitch of his lips when she compared him to a… magic dragon… "It's like first day of school all over again if you leave me be! Why don't you just leave me alone then so that I won't get used to you being a shadow who won't stop following me?!"

She panted, cheeks burning red from anger as she kept her eyes on him, waiting for an answer.

He looked at her, much calmer than earlier, before speaking.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Her pride said yes, but her loneliness said otherwise.

"Would you really be alright without a friend?" he took a step back, watching how she stepped forward, but pulled back. "Hn. Fine." He turned away and walked back to the field, telling the team to continue practicing instead of answering their questions about Sakura.

* * *

Frustration; she hated that feeling. She despised it and loathed it, wanted it to burn in hell.

"I hate guilt even more though." She muttered, successful in sneaking out of her house and out on the streets to take a little night stroll.

Her father's mansion suffocated her lately, and she thinks it's because of spending nearly two weeks in Oto, wherein she learned bit by bit what freedom really was, and how it felt slightly good to be independent at times.

She stopped walking and eyed the park that was just across the street, before deciding to head over there and just linger. Slowly, she trudged, head lowered and mind wandering off to her argument with Sasuke, and she felt stupid at having taken him for granted.

"_But…" _her eyes half-closed. _"It's true, what's the point of us becoming friends, if he'll just go away as soon as I'm fine staying in Oto?"_ her eyes widened when the beeping of an incoming car grew louder, and she turned her head to her left in shock when the headlights blinded her eyes, and soon, she felt the back of her shirt's collar being pulled, followed by an arm wrapping around her waist as she fell back, landing on someone else's body while the driver of the speeding car skidded to a halt and yelled at her, cursing her and giving her the middle finger before driving off.

"Like I said," her savior spoke. "Are you that much of a damsel to not be able to defend _OR _saveyourself?"

Sakura instantly got up and turned around, seeing Sasuke on the floor with narrowed eyes directed at her.

She eyed him for a while, thinking that he looked so normal wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans and sneakers. His eyes were still on her, and for the first time, she felt conscious of how she looked, causing her head to lower and eye herself, thinking if a white tank top and red hooded jacket looked alright, and if her denim pants showed how skinny her legs were, or if she just wasn't very appealing to his eyes. Did she even look good in brown leather boots?

"Geez." He sighed and stood up, dusting off dirt from his rear, and it was only then did she see the green jacket around his waist. "You're really weird."

Sasuke had to admit that he was taken aback at her small smile.

"You have no idea." She said, rubbing her eyes with her hands when she felt how watery they've gotten due to the relief that washed over her when he called her weird. It was as if they never had a fight, as if they're back to being the way they were.

"Oh for crying out loud…" he grumbled, pulling her into a hug. "Can you _ever_ stop crying?"

She just laughed as the tears continued to spill. "I'm a crybaby alright?! I'm spoiled! I've been daddy's little girl for far too long!"

He just listened to her, deciding that saying anything could lead to another verbal fight.

"It hurts when others call me a brat, a snob, or a Princess while using a sarcastic tone!" her arms wounded around his neck, and he stiffened at the embrace she gave him, and at how warm it felt – so inviting and relaxing. "It makes my heart beat so fast when something goes wrong and I see you there! It makes me consider staying in Oto worthwhile when you joke around with me, and it makes me a bit happy whenever you hug me each time my eyes cry…" she held him tighter, and he had to stop himself from pulling away from her, because it would seem wrong, and it would look as if he didn't like her, which was quite the contrary.

The only reason why he's still out at night was because he wanted to apologize to her, because he felt uneasy when they fought earlier.

"_What the hell did this girl do to me?" _he thought, pulling away when her hold had loosened. "Hn…" he looked away, feeling uncomfortable with the smile she was giving him. "Weirdo." He muttered and then smirked. "You're really weird, yet you're also amusing."

She only laughed.

* * *

"Ever been to Hokkaido?"

"No." he said. "You?"

"Once." She answered. "That was three years ago, and…" she smiled. "I want to go back actually." She leaned on the back rest of the bench they sat on. "It felt so serene staying there, as if… nothing was wrong in this world, like everything was so peaceful…" she eyed the fountain before them, mesmerized by the flowing water and how the lights were strategically placed to illuminate the masterpiece. "It's really nice there." She smiled, and then faced him, glad that he had his gaze on her, meaning he listened to every word she said. "How did you become the captain of the soccer team?"

He smirked and looked at the fountain. "Naruto." He said. "He nominated me, and the rest just decided I may as well take the position."

"Are you sure it's not because of your skills?"

He shrugged. "Maybe." And that earned him a playful punch from her. "What about you? How come you haven't joined any clubs?"

"I'm… still looking." She shrugged. "No one has even bothered to ask me to join."

"Want to be Assistant Manager?"

She giggled. "Stop joking."

"I'm not." He told her. "You and Hinata would get along pretty well."

"You think so?"

"Aa." He leaned back and sighed. "What do you say?"

"I guess."

"Hn." He turned to her and smirked. "You owe me, by the way."

"Owe you what?" she asked, blushing when he leaned closer to her. "U-Uchiha-san?"

His lips touched hers for the second time, but it didn't last for more than a second, because he soon pulled away. "I didn't smoke a single stick today."

Sakura wondered why her hand didn't move to slap him like last time.

* * *

"What." He stated rather than asked, eyeing his best friend. "You're irking me."

"You _do_ like her." Naruto accused, smirking. "Admit it teme, you're crazy for her!"

He just ignored his best friend and continued walking, hoping that Naruto would trip and not get back up because of hitting his head too hard which would knock him unconscious.

The dumb blonde was just beginning to grow much more annoying.

"And then soon you'll get married and make a lot of babies, and I'll be spoiling them rotten because I'll be the best damn godfather for them! And then they'll wish I was their dad instead and you'd cry and tell them not to say such things, and-"

"Oh shut the fuck up already!" he snapped, slapping a hand on his forehead and bringing it down to his face. "It's too damn early for you to be so goddamn annoying!"

Naruto blinked, stared, and then continued talking again.

"_Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING will get this idiot to shut his trap."_ He sighed and just walked faster, raising a brow when he saw someone he was not supposed to be seeing right now. "Why are you walking?" he stopped when the person he addressed the question to had turned around and gave him a smile as a morning greeting, making his annoyance towards Naruto disappear. _"God, please don't make me think of mushy things…"_

"Good morning Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san." She greeted.

"Eh? Konoha Princess is walking?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. "I must be having a nightmare!!" that earned him a punch from Sakura, and Sasuke was thankful at that assault. "Hell, that hurt!" he held his nose and turned to Sasuke. "That seriously hurt man! How can _the _Konoha Princess punch that hard?!"

Sakura smiled innocently at them and turned to Sasuke. "Ready for day three of _No Smoking_, Uchiha-san?"

He smirked. "If you don't mind, I'd rather you call me by my first name instead." He walked pass her right after saying her name in a soft yet teasing voice, causing her to flush and turn her head to him, Naruto wondering what was happening. "Come on Princess." He glanced at her, still smirking.

She just laughed and jogged after him, walking side by side as Naruto twitched and yelled: "Thanks a lot for remembering my existence!"

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next Chapter: Bluish Black Hue_

"You suck."

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"No, seriously, you do."

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in for all I care."

"Alright," he smirked. "You. Suck."

"Fuck you to hell Uchiha!"

The people around them stared at her with wide eyes.

"…Retard."

"Asshole..!!"

* * *

_A/N: Okay, chapter title relation: Sakura is just starting to learn to adjust in Oto, and that can be seen with the last part, in which Sasuke sees her walking instead of riding a car._


	3. Bluish Black Hue

_A/N: This chapter was supposed to be out when the story would reach a hundred reviews, but alas! I love you all too much! XD So share the same love by supporting this story, and also… well, I'm very sad at the few feedbacks I'm getting from __**Death Angel**__, considering it used to lead the polls. Still, second place isn't far, so, where are all the people who wanted it?! D: Sorry. I was just pretty excited in __**Death Angel**__. I actually have three arcs for it – I currently have nine chapters ready too. *sighs*

* * *

_

**Hell High**_**  
Chapter 3: Bluish Black Hue

* * *

**_

"You've got to be kidding me."

She shook her head and continued to eye the menu.

"You're _eighteen years old _and you haven't been to a fast food restaurant?"

She nodded, still eyeing the menu.

"God, kill me now." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I'm stuck with a weirdo."

She twitched. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"…Weirdo."

Sakura glared. "Well if I'm so weird, then why do you keep insisting I spend lunch with you _every single day_?!" she turned, about to leave when his hand shot out to grab her wrist, stopping her from leaving. "Now you're the weirdo."

"At least I don't have pink hair." He smirked, and she had to resist the urge to punch that pretty face of his, because really, it would be such a waste to see that good-looking face ruined. "Just… order."

"I don't know _what_ to order." Sakura grumbled, still staring at the menu with furrowed brows. "You order for me."

Sasuke sighed. "Just. Pick."

"I've got a better idea." She grinned, pulling him out of the restaurant and heading elsewhere.

"Sakura, where are we going?" he asked, letting her tug him.

"We'll eat here!" she stopped before another restaurant, and Sasuke eyed the place, seeing the glass windows and doors with frosted designs of different wavy patterns. He looked inside the see-through windows, noticing how the customers were either a group of men discussing something, or couples who looked too serious to be on a date. What _really _caught his attention was the clothing the people inside wore: formal attires.

"…No." he said, standing still as Sakura pulled him. She groaned when she couldn't get him to budge. "I am _not _going to waste my money there."

"Geez Sasuke! You don't have to, it'll be my treat!"

He twitched. His mom may have left them when he was still young, but he always remembered what the few lessons she taught him were – and she always reminded them to be complete gentlemen when with a lady. _"Even if the lady is a weirdo…" _he thought, still not moving as Sakura gave a frustrated cry. "No."

"I already said I'll pay!"

"No."

"Will you stop being soooooooooo gallant and just let me pay?!"

"…No."

"Come _on_! I'm starving..!"

"Then we'll eat somewhere else."

"No! Nu-uh!" she crossed her arms and turned her head away from him with a pout. "You're not going to make me eat anywhere else."

He grunted and pocketed his hands in his jeans. "One, we're not dressed properly to even dine there." He pointed out, eyeing her denim above the knee-length skirt, black stockings and her brown boots, before turning to her black shirt and white vest. "As you can see, I'm just wearing shirt and jeans."

She eyed him, studying his gear before shrugging. "So?"

"…Sakura."

"I'm not moving from this spot."

"Suit yourself." He turned around, ready to go back to the cheaper and simpler burger joint.

"Sasuke..!!"

He continued walking, smirking when he heard her jog after him and grab his arm.

"Now you're the one who's annoying!"

"Look, you don't want others calling you spoiled and snobbish and… blah blah…" he sighed. "So blend in." he gestured his head to the fast food place from earlier. "If some Oto students see you eating there, then they'll most likely think they were wrong for judging you."

"Yeah well," she crossed her arms. "I'm also worried about some of my friends back in Konoha who will see me… there."

"That's just annoying." He snorted. "You talk as if you're all the way up there."

"That's… well…" she lowered her head. "Sorry."

"Come on." He took her hand, not knowing how much that made her heart flutter and her mind rush to cloud nine. "You're stomach's complaining."

* * *

She continued eyeing him while blinking, and he raised a brow when he took notice of how long she has been staring.

"How do you keep your hair up?" she asked, though that wasn't the real reason why she was staring, but she had to say something to cover up the truth.

"…It's naturally like that." He muttered.

"Father's side, I bet."

"Ancestors." He shrugged. "Both my parents and brother have their hair down, mine's different."

"What if you were an adopted child?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Really? I'd probably rebel if my father told me I'm not his real daughter…"

"Why?"

"I don't know… it feels like I've been betrayed or something…"

"Ch." He smirked. "Why don't you just open your eyes and accept it then? If he really isn't your biological father, at least he still took care of you properly."

"Yeah… well, whatever." She leaned back and crossed her arms, head turned to the window next to her. "It's your birthday next month, right?"

"Hn…"

"What do you want?"

He raised a brow. "You don't have to get me anything."

"Yes I do! I owe you a lot since I got to Oto! I haven't repaid you!"

"I'm not asking for anything in return."

"I insist."

He sighed. She was really stubborn and persistent. "Make me lunch." He smirked, eyeing her surprised face. "That's it."

"A-are you sure you don't want anything else?" she laughed nervously.

"No." he leaned closer from across the table. "I haven't experienced eating from a bento, so make me one."

"But-"

"Unless you don't know how to cook." He grinned, and she blushed. "You don't, huh?"

"I can cook!" She said hotly. "Fine! I'll… I'll make you lunch! And then you won't look for any other food ever again!"

"Looking forward to it." He said, turning to the view outside. "By the way," he looked at her. "I've never heard you mention your mother, is there a particular reason?"

She gave a small but sad smile. "She died as soon as I entered high school."

"…Sorry."

She shook her head. "No, don't be." She kept her smile. "Death is something normal… it's hard to accept, but you eventually have to."

"You're right about that."

Sakura took out her phone when it rang, so she excused herself and Sasuke gave a nod as she answered it.

"Forehead!"

"Ino-pig?!" she beamed. "I can't believe I'm hearing your voice!"

"Look outside!"

She did, and she saw Ino standing across the street with a few shopping bags, next to her stood her boyfriend, Sai, who carried the rest of her purchased items.

"From the looks of it, you're on a date…" Ino teased. "But why there?! You're losing your touch Sakura!"

"N-No… well, I have to… yeah… being in Oto… and… gah! Shut up!"

Sasuke just eyed her with wide eyes, looking around at the customers who were staring at them, and he had to sweat drop and sigh out exasperatedly. "Sakura…" he mumbled, but she continued ranting. "Sakura." He repeated, and again, was ignored. "Oh geez, Sakura!" he called louder, this time, she turned to him. "People are looking." He hissed, trying to keep a low profile. "Take your damn phone call outside."

"Sorry!" she said embarrassingly, getting up and dragging Sasuke along with her. "Hey Ino, I'm coming over, stay where you are alright?"

"Of course! You're bringing your date along right? I want to see him up close!"

"Yeah, yeah." She hung up and turned to Sasuke, who looked at her expectantly. "Come on, my best friend wants to meet you."

"Why?"

"Because." She held his hand and tugged him forward, him rolling his eyes and letting her be until they reached the other side of the street. "Sasuke, this is Ino, my best friend, and Sai, her boyfriend." She turned to the two. "Guys, this is Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded once in greeting, twitching when the blonde girl had leaned forward and eyed him seriously. _"The hell..?!"_

She suddenly broke into a grin and looked at Sakura. "Wow. Great catch."

He raised a brow. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a human being, not a stupid fish."

"Although rude." Ino muttered.

"I think you're the one who insulted me."

"It's an expression! Look it up!" Ino said. "Geez Sakura, are all guys in Oto like this?"

Sakura giggled and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Nope! Sasuke here is one-of-a-kind!"

"Hnnn…" he looked elsewhere, seeing Sai smiling. "What?"

"Sorry about Ino." He said. "She's just really like that."

"Looks like it." He grunted.

It took a very, _very _long time for the two girls to bid goodbye, and Sasuke was more than relieved to be away from the chatterbox who was like a female version of Naruto. He smirked at the thought and turned to Sakura. "You know, it's funny how both our best friends are blue-eyed blondes and loud mouths."

She laughed at what he said. "Yeah, but you've got to hand it to them, they're pretty reliable when the time comes."

"Hn. I can't argue with that."

"Oh? So, how has your best friend been reliable to you?"

"He's there when I'm in trouble, enough said."

She frowned. "You still don't talk too much…"

"Hn."

* * *

"I freakin' hate zombies!!"

"Hn…"

"Damn them!"

"…"

"AGH! GET IT OFF!!"

"…"

"Fucking hell! Why did that bitch attack me?!"

"You startled her."

"She was an enemy! I had to shoot her!"

"…Make sure you hit the head next time then."

"WHAT THE HELL?! THIS THING LOVES POUNCING ON ME!"

"It's called a Hunter, and that's what it's programmed to do."

"Sasuke..!! Something's pulling me!"

"It's called a Smoker, it's supposed to pull you."

"Wah! THIS THING IS THROWING UP ON ME!"

"Boomer; it's programmed that way."

"What the hell?! This guy's picking on me by throwing stuff on me!"

"Tank – it's really like that."

"SASUKE! I'M ALMOST OUT OF LIFE!!"

"…health." He muttered, using his own first aid kit and healing her character. "Stop charging recklessly."

"But I've got a shotgun! I feel powerful!"

"You're not god-like."

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHERE DO THESE MOBS COME FROM?!"

He just sighed.

"SASUKE! THE COPTER'S HERE! LET'S GO ALREADY!!"

"…"

"AH! HELP!! THE HUNTER POUNCED ON ME!!"

Sasuke twitched and shot the Hunter that was attacking Sakura's character. "Go." He told her, and she ran towards the copter while he continued shooting the approaching zombies while backing towards their ticket to freedom.

"WAH! SMOKER GOT ME!"

Sasuke regretted letting her see the game of Left 4 Dead.

"Oh! HEY! WE'RE DONE!" she pointed, seeing the credits and statistics of their characters.

"You suck."

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"No, seriously, you do."

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in for all I care."

"Alright," he smirked. "You. Suck."

"Fuck you to hell Uchiha!"

The people around them stared at her with wide eyes.

"…Retard."

"Asshole..!!"

He sighed and leaned back on the computer chair. "Your accuracy sucks the most."

"BASTARD!!"

"Hn." He looked around them, seeing a lot of men either laughing at Sakura or simply staring at them weirdly. "Sakura, come on." He got up from his seat and grabbed her hand, keeping her close as they made their way through the crowd.

Sakura's constant screaming had caught the attention of everyone in the internet shop, and he was pretty much irritated at the way a few perverts had checked his _friend_ out. 

_"Friend, Uchiha, FRIEND."_ He told himself, not admitting that she can also be considered his date as of now.

"Well, that was only my first game, the next time we play, I'll be much better!"

He just ignored her as she rambled on while he paid for the two of them and then dragged her out of the shop.

"And then you'll be the one begging me to help you out!"

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

She gaped at him, as if what he said was blasphemous. "HOW DARE YOU TELL YOUR PRINCESS TO SHUT UP?!"

He stopped in his tracks and then quirked a brow at her. "Wait, what?"

She smirked at him and crossed her arms with her head held high. "Don't act as if you don't know, my _darling_ and _stupid_ Knight."

"…You lost me at hello."

"Geez Sasuchiha," she did not heed the twitch from his brow. "After your _heroic_ rescue during Gym class, everyone's been calling you my Knight."

Sasuke was aware of that, but he didn't mind it, thinking it was just a stupid joke.

"And well, you constantly save me from bullies, namely the Abumi _bitch_."

He had to snort to suppress a laugh.

"And… hell, I'm cursing a lot lately." She slapped her palm against her forehead. "This is your fault!" she pointed at him. "Drop and give me twenty!"

This time, he didn't hold back a laugh, and she too, grinned.

"I got you to laugh!!"

He couldn't help it, and he just continued to chuckle as she celebrated her success.

"You seriously are weird!" he told her, trying to control his amusement. "Heh. Come on." He took her hand and led her back home.

"Yeah well, you're not entirely normal either." She scoffed. "I mean, you're like… what, Oto's _numero uno_ heartthrob, and you don't even give a _shit_ towards girls who admire you or even fawn over you." She caught up with him and walked side by side with her Knight, not caring if he still held her hand.

"Hn." He glanced at her with a smirk. "I'm paying attention to you, right?"

"Well, you're right about-" she cut herself off, blushed, and glared at him. "Hey! I am _not_ one of your _drooling _fan girls!!"

"Could have fooled me."

The rest of the trip back to her home was quiet – save for Sakura's constant yelling.

* * *

"So, tomorrow, same time?" she asked with a bright smile when they reached the gates of her home.

"After today, I think not."

"Hey!" she poked his arm violently and repeatedly. "That was an insult! DON'T DENY IT!"

He grabbed her wrist to stop the girl from poking him, and she continued scolding him while he stared at her.

She was really weird, but he found her amusing as well.

She was the complete opposite of him, and that proved to him that opposites _do _attract.

She was Oto's labeled Konoha Princess, and he was her _stupid_ Knight.

How the hell did he end up in this mess?

"Sakura."

"Eh?" she blinked, startled to see him staring at her so intently and seriously. "Um… is there… something on my face?"

His lips smirked, and he broke eye contact and looked away.

"What's so amusing?!" she was a bit jumpy today. "Tell me!!"

"You." He muttered, but she heard him clearly.

She puffed her left cheek out, and then sighed.

"Weird, but amusing."

Sakura looked up at him. His head was still turned to the side, his eyes looking elsewhere, and she pouted at that.

"Sasu-chaaaan." She called out, causing him to look at her, not really minding or caring at the weird nicknames she gave him.

The _stupid _Knight blinked when his – yes, _his _ – Princess had lifted her hands up to cup his cheek to hold his face steady.

Her green eyes that twinkled due to the stars had him enthralled.

"Ne," she began, voice soft. "I didn't know your eyes were midnight blue…" she murmured, seeing a barely noticeable hint of azure in his dark eyes. "They're… captivating."

Why was it that a _fucking_ eye contact can do so much and make you feel so many?

Sasuke pulled his hands out of his pockets to grab her wrists and slowly pull them down.

"My mother's." he said.

She tilted her head slightly and giggled. "I got mine from my mom too."

"She must be beautiful as well."

Instantly, her cheeks flushed, and he lowered his head to place a light kiss on the corner of her lips.

When he pulled away, he smirked and took a step back. "I didn't smoke again." He then turned his back to her after a dismissive wave and a mutter of good night.

Sakura had to blink a few times before the incident that had happened registered in her head.

Slowly, she raised her fingers to touch her lips lightly, her eyes half-closing as she replayed him kissing her, and how they were stuck in a _magical_ moment from being caught in each other's gaze.

"_It's really like a fairytale…" _she thought, lowering her hand to her heart. _"My heart... won't stop beating so fast."_

Princesses were supposed to fall for Princes, but she had fallen for a Knight without even realizing it.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next Chapter: Dark, Dark Knight_

"Lee is a much better Knight!"

He snorted. "You mean Jester."

"You're no Knight!"

"Oh?" he raised an amused brow. "Let's hear it."

"You're broody for one thing."

"Hn."

"And you're cold."

"Hn."

"And you're anti-social."

"Hn."

"…You're not listening."

He smirked.

* * *

_A/N: Nonsense chapter. Wahahaha! Sorry. XD Well, after the next chapter, things may start getting much more serious. Right now, let's focus on the development of the Princess and her Knight's relationship shall we?_


	4. Dark, Dark Knight

**Hell High**_**  
Chapter 4: Dark, Dark Knight

* * *

**_

Her eyes continued gazing at him discreetly.

Sakura made sure that the thick history book was enough to hide the fact that she was staring at her Knight, wondering what he was thinking about since he had his head turned to the direction of the window and not on his book.

"_What's on your mind..?"_

"Ahem."

She blinked and looked up to see the teacher looking at her with his arms crossed.

"Yes sensei?" She asked with a sheepish grin.

"I'm not surprised to catch a girl watching Uchiha." He said, glancing at the said boy who now turned his attention to the commotion. "But I never expected _you_ to be guilty of the same act."

"Well," she lowered her book and stood up, not giving in to the embarrassment the teacher most likely wanted her to feel. "I was only concerned."

"Concerned with _what_?"

She raised her head to meet her teacher's stern look. "He's too deep in thought, so I was worried that he may be having a problem." She spoke calmly, causing Sasuke to smirk a bit. "Is it wrong to be concerned for a friend?"

"Hm." The teacher turned his back to her and walked towards the chalkboard. "Alright then Haruno, I'd like you to stay after school with Uchiha." He turned to Sasuke who raised a brow. "You _are_ her friend, right?"

"No." Sasuke answered, glancing at Sakura who looked hurt. "I'm her Knight." And he smirked at her now blushing face.

"You two will be cleaning up this classroom, including the six others of the same year level." He eyed the two. "Understood?"

"Yes sensei."

"Hn…"

* * *

Sasuke turned to his companion and smirked due to her non-stop grumbling.

"I take it you're not used to cleaning duties?"

She glared at him, and then sniffed. "I hate dust."

He just shook his head in amusement and proceeded in mopping the floor.

"This is your fault." She muttered.

"Really now..?"

"Yes."

"I think," He stopped and put his weight onto the mop's handle, smirking directly at her. "You were the one who got caught looking."

"If you didn't look so deep in thought I wouldn't have looked!"

"You sure that's the reason?"

She twitched and threw the dust-filled rag at him, which he just evaded.

"For someone who claims to be my_ Knight_, you sure don't act like one."

"As far as I know, Knights save Princesses, or at least protect them." He glanced at her. "So, what am I doing wrong?"

She hated that arrogant smirk of his. "You're no gentleman…"

"That, I can assure you, I'm not."

"Lee is a much better Knight!"

He snorted. "You mean Jester."

"You're no Knight!"

"Oh?" he raised an amused brow. "Let's hear it."

"You're broody for one thing."

"Hn."

"And you're cold."

"Hn."

"And you're anti-social."

"Hn."

"…You're not listening."

He smirked.

"See! You're no Knight!"

"And how can you tell that Lee would be better?"

"…His hyper attitude and… passion," she mumbled the last part. "He'd really play the part right, as if he's one."

"Pfft. No doubt." He snorted and finished mopping the classroom's floor. "I'm heading out to the next one."

"Sure."

"Don't let any of the ghosts catch you." As he slid open the door, he wasn't able to step out because he had fallen face first. "Ow! The hell?!" he pushed himself up yet couldn't turn on his back since someone was clinging to him. "Sakura, get off."

She mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"What?"

"Gh..ts…sc..y…"

"What?!"

"Ghosts are scary!" she yelled, clinging tighter.

"God spare me…" He muttered. "I was only kidding!"

He felt her grip loosen, so he turned and sat up, eyeing the girl kneeling in between his legs and wiping her eyes.

"Oh hell, you're crying?!"

She sniffed, and he blushed when she had puppy dog eyes.

"That wasn't funny!" She yelled.

Instinctively, he reached out and placed a hand on her head while looking elsewhere, the blush still on his face.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn… Sorry." He mumbled, daring to look at her. "It was just a joke."

She blinked a few times, before beaming with a tilt of her head, his hand still on top of her pink tresses.

"Geez. You're really weird." He stood up, pulling her along with him. "Look, I'll wait for you alright? So get moving."

Sakura nodded enthusiastically and went back to cleaning, leaving Sasuke standing there to lean against the door's frame with his arms crossed, eyes never leaving her form.

"_This girl,"_ he closed his eyes and smirked. _"...Is such a weirdo."

* * *

_

"Faster! Don't even bother slowing down!" he yelled at the players. He turned his head when he spotted two figures approaching. "Uchiha, where the hell have you been?"

"Cleaning duty," He muttered. "I'm making up for practice this Saturday."

The coach twitched. "Seeing as you're still in uniform, I'm guessing you'll skip today?"

"Hn. There's only thirty minutes left, what's the use?" he shrugged. "I still have to go to work."

"_Work?"_ Sakura thought.

The coach snorted. "Be sure to be here on Saturday." He turned to Sakura who was watching Sasuke's retreating form. "Haruno, you can just go."

"Eh? But-"

"You can start as Assistant Manager tomorrow, not today." He looked back at his clipboard. "I'd rather have Uchiha around when you're here." He glanced at her. "Catch my drift?"

"Um… yeah, sort of." She mumbled, smiling sheepishly.

"Be here on Saturday as well. You and Uchiha can make up for today. Dismiss."

"_He sure acts as if he came from the military."_ She thought; sweat dropping before turning around to run after Sasuke. _"Operation Stalk Sasuke begins."_ She grinned, peeking from the corner to spot her target casually walking, hands pocketed as always. _"I wonder what work he's doing…"_

Sakura blinked when she saw him stop by the park, head turned to the side and looking at the grass.

"_What's he up to?"_

He soon knelt down on one knee and picked something up. From the looks of it, he seemed to make sure it was handled with care.

"…A… bird?" she squinted, seeing the brown, white, and black hues of the sparrow.

"Hey little guy," she heard Sasuke speak, causing her to almost fall down at the _very_ uncharacteristic Uchiha. "How the heck did you get injured?"

She watched as he stood back up with the sparrow on his right palm, since his left one was digging something in his pocket.

"Hold still, alright?"

She gaped when he ripped a piece of his handkerchief and used the tiny part to wrap the wounded wing of the sparrow. It hopped around once Sasuke finished the treatment, and then returned to him, chirping what Sakura assumed a 'thanks'.

"Come on," he coaxed the bird to hop onto his open palm, before getting back up. "I'd rather you heal indoors than out here where cats or bigger birds could eat you." He smiled slightly, a grin Sakura never thought he had. "Or dogs." He turned his back to the park and proceeded to walk to his destination.

"…_was that really Sasuke?"_ she touched her cheek and felt how warm it was. _"Hell! I'm blushing?!"_ she violently shook her head from left to right and jogged after her Knight. Unfortunately for her, she lost sight of him. _"Great."_ She sighed and turned back to head home; deciding that tomorrow is another day.

* * *

"_This time,"_ she peeked from behind a tree. _"I'll be sure to keep an eye out."_

She saw him exit what she assumed to be his house – er apartment. In his hand was the same bird from the other day.

"_Where are you taking it Sasuke?"_ she thought, checking her watch for the time. _"Half an hour left before school starts…"_ she followed Sasuke at a good distance, seeing him head for the park where he found the bird. _"Eh?"_ she hid behind a tree when he set his bag down, afterwards, climbed a tree.

"I don't know if this is where you live but…" he set the bird at the empty nest that lay on the thick branch. "Since you kept me up all night, I guess you prefer to be outside then." He pulled out a packet of seeds and opened them, feeding the bird with his palm open as the sparrow pecked at the small kernels. "And from how lively you're acting now, heh." He looked down to brace himself for a jump once the animal had finished eating. "Stay put alright? I'll drop by again later." And he jumped down, causing a few leaves and small twigs to land on his hair and clothes.

Sakura had to stifle her giggle at the way he looked.

Sasuke brushed them off and picked up his backpack. He gave one last look to the sparrow which hopped back to the nest before taking his leave.

Sakura stepped out of her hiding spot and pretended as if she was passing by.

"Hey Sasuke!" She greeted.

"You can stop following me now." He said, walking pass her. "You're not a very good stalker."

She flushed. "You saw me?!"

He smirked at her. "You're noisy."

A twitch.

"Come on." He nudged his head to the direction of Oto, and Sakura walked next to him.

"So, if you knew I was following, why show another side of you?"

"What side?"

"The caring and gentle side."

Sasuke glanced at her for a moment before looking back up ahead. "Why do I need to hide it?"

"Reputation? Image?"

"Non-existent." He said back. "Besides, I would have scared off the sparrow."

"Well," she smiled and nudged him with her elbow. "That was really sweet of you."

He cringed and clicked his tongue, looking away from her. "Don't bring it up in school. I'd rather not deal with questions."

"Sure, you're secret's safe with me!" she gave a mock salute. "So, was that the _work_ you were talking about?"

"I skipped work just to tend to that injured bird."

He did not take note of how her gaze had softened upon hearing that.

* * *

"Skipping practice again?!"

"Work." Sasuke muttered, not looking at his coach in soccer.

"How will you make up for it then?!"

"The whole day of Saturday." He shrugged. "Or maybe I'll just resign."

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "If you quit then I quit! You're the one who asked me to join here!"

"Geez." He scratched the back of his head.

"Fine, Uchiha. Just be sure to be here on Saturday." He turned to Sakura. "You too. If he doesn't stay, you don't stay."

"Then what's the point of me joining?!"

"Face it Haruno, without Uchiha, the guys will just pick on you, and I wouldn't really care much." He snorted. "Just go." He waved them off and Sasuke just shrugged and walked away, dragging Sakura along.

"This is not work, this is the sparrow." She stated, knowing that the direction they're heading for is towards the park.

"My brother can cover for me."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes."

"How about your dad?"

"Usually works overtime."

"Oh. I know the feeling." She mumbled, staring at the tree where the sparrow was.

Sasuke began climbing up once he dropped his bag. He took out another packet of seeds and fed the sparrow.

"You're just gonna stand there?"

Sakura flushed. "In case you're forgetting, I'm afraid of heights and have no talent in climbing."

"You did pretty good in gym."

"We had support!!"

"Come on already."

"No."

"Stubborn."

"Jerk!"

"Weirdo."

"Asshole!"

He twitched. "Get up here now."

"You're not the boss of me." She crossed her arms, keeping her glare at him.

"Oh for the love of God…" he sighed and stood up when the sparrow was back in its nest. "Don't make me carry you up here."

"I'd like to see you try."

He smirked, and she wished she kept her mouth shut.

"How long do you plan on clinging to me and shaking?" he droned out, eyes half-closed and looking at her nonchalantly. "You're cutting off my blood circulation."

"This is your fault!" She yelled, not letting him go and not bothering to even take a peek. "Get me down, now!"

"Hnnn…"

"SASUKE! I'M SERIOUS! GET ME DOWN!"

"…"

"Sasuke!!"

"Ignoring you…" he turned back to the sparrow and gently stroked its back as it lay comfortably on the nest.

"Sasuke! PLEASE!!!!!"

He sighed. "And I thought Princesses weren't capable of yelling too much." He pulled his arm away from her and jumped down, causing her to yelp. "Alright, come on." He raised his arms a bit to her, a motion that he'd catch her.

"Are you fucking out of your damned mind?!"

"…_Cussing a lot now, huh?"_ he frowned. "Just jump."

"NO!"

"Fine. Stay there." He turned, about to leave.

"SASUKE!!"

"Just jump."

"But… but…"

"Sakura." He called, making her look at him as he gave her a serious look. "Do you trust me?"

Of course she does, but she was still afraid of heights.

"Do you think I won't be able to catch you?"

It wasn't wrong to be safe, right?

"Am I or am I not your Knight?"

She gulped. "That's not fair." She whined, yet still prepared herself to jump as he readied himself to catch her.

"On three," he told her, and she nodded. "One," she stood up, slightly shaking. "Two," she shut her eyes. "Three!" and she jumped, arms immediately shooting out to wrap around his neck in a vice-like grip, while his instantly wounded around her waist to assure her that he caught her. "That wasn't so hard." He said, turning his head to her a bit.

"Stupid…" she cried, still keeping her arms around him. "You stupid, stupid, stupid jerk!"

He just smirked and set her down, feeling her pull away slightly and look up at him with teary eyes.

"I felt as if I was going to die!"

"You're still alive, right?" he grinned.

"You're such a bastard!" she huffed, her fingers gripping onto his shirt while she still shook. "Don't make me do that again!"

Her eyes widened when he leaned down to kiss her lips, pulling away as fast as he came. "Alright, I won't." and he leaned down again for another, this time, a bit longer.

"W-why did you kiss me twice?!"

"Heh." He smirked. "You owe me one from yesterday, and then today." He pulled away and picked up his bag. "I still haven't smoked."

"You're avoiding the cancer stick on purpose, not because you really want to."

"Hn. I told you I needed motivation."

"How long are you planning on keeping this up?!"

He shrugged. "As long as it takes."

"You are not meant to be a Knight! I swear!!"

"Hn…" he eyed her with a sheepish grin. "Can I be your Dark Knight then?"

"NO! Jerk."

"How about… a Dark, Dark Knight?"

"What?"

"Heh." He shrugged. "You can't live without me."

"Yes I can!"

"So if I left you up in the tree, how do you get down?"

"…"

"Thought so."

"STUPID JERK! FREAKIN' BASTARD! ANNOYING ASSHOLE!"

"Ahem."

Sakura's eyes widened when she spotted her father standing there, giving her a stern look.

"Hi…daddy…"

"And so the Princess will be grounded by the King for cussing." Sasuke smirked at her. "Let's see you get out of this one."

Sakura flushed and turned to her father. "It's his fault!" She pointed at Sasuke who stood innocently.

Ikichi shook his head and sighed. "What am I going to do with you..?"

"Erm… pretend you didn't hear anything I said?"

"Sasuke, do me a favor, will you?" Ikichi turned to the boy.

"No problem."

"Keep an eye out for my daughter, and try to keep her from… using such vulgar words."

Sasuke gave a mock salute. "Will do." He turned to Sakura. "You're stuck with me." And he stuck his tongue out before turning back to Ikichi. "I should get going." He gave a small bow and turned to leave.

"Yeah! Go home! Shoo!" Sakura said, waving her arms in a motion to drive him away.

"Sasuke," Ikichi pushed up his eyeglasses. "I insist you stay for dinner."

Normally, he'd refuse, but seeing the look on Sakura's face caused him to smirk at her, and then nod at Ikichi. "Thanks for the offer."

"No! No!! GO HOME!!"

"Sakura, he's our guest, please treat him nicely." Ikichi went inside the gates, leaving the two teenagers behind.

"So, Sakura-hime," he dared to place an arm around her. "Treat me _nicely_, okay?"

That earned him a second slap from the girl.

"PERVERTED ASSHOLE!"

"Heh."

* * *

Sakura stretched her arms and yawned before looking at her toast bread, bacon strips, orange juice, and scrambled eggs.

"Is something wrong Princess?"

She looked up at her father who still read the morning paper despite speaking.

"I feel sleepy."

"It seems like you didn't get a wink last night."

"Sort of." She muttered, nibbling her toast. "Actually, I'm not in the mood to eat either."

Ikichi lowered his newspaper. "Do you want me to drive you to school?"

"No." She gave a small smile. "I'll walk." She picked up her bag upon standing, and went to her father to kiss his cheek. "See you later dad."

"Be careful on the way." He smiled as she left. _"You're adjusting pretty well, could it be because of…" _he just chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Today doesn't seem to be something to look forward to.

The weather wasn't so bad, but the atmosphere seems to be a bit… depressing.

He sighed inwardly and kept his eyes looking forward, not wanting to run into a telephone post or anyone.

"Meow…"

He stopped and raised his head to see a tall tree with thick branches and dark shades of green leaves. With narrowed eyes, he spotted a baby cat, barely noticeable due to its dark fur and blue eyes.

"Hn." He kept his eyes on it as the wind continued blowing while the kitten seemed to keep mewing non-stop. "Stupid cat... if you're going to get stuck up there in the end, why bother climbing?" but he climbs up anyway, stopping once he was next to the kitten. "Come on." He extended out a hand to it, his pointing finger coaxing it to approach him.

The kitten's nose quivered a bit, and soon, the baby cat slowly walked towards Sasuke's hand.

"Good girl." He said after confirming first if it was a boy or a girl. He carried it in his arms and looked down, thinking how he'll get off of the tree without hurting the animal. "Here goes." He took a deep breath in and then sighed it out, before jumping down, startling Sakura who just arrived.

"S-Sasuke?"

He blinked and turned to the girl.

"Is… that a kitten?"

"No, it's a puppy." Sasuke said sarcastically, smirking. "Duh."

"It's too early to be sarcastic." Sakura glared.

"Hn." He shrugged and looked at kitten in his arms. "You can go now." He told it, setting it down.

"Meow." It rubbed against his leg a few times.

"Aww…" Sakura knelt down on the floor. "It likes you."

"Yeah, but I can't take it to school."

"Then hide it in your bag!"

"…"

"What?"

"I can never understand how your brain works at times."

"HEY! THAT WAS AN INSULT!"

"…"

"WHY AREN'T YOU DENYING IT?!"

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next Chapter: Lesser of Two Evils_

"Eeep!" she slipped and fell forward, landing onto a hard chest. _"Hell no!"_

"What did you do this time?"

"It's not my fault! It was hers!"

Sasuke just sighed and sat up. "Where is she?"

"Hiding."

"…"

"What?"

"You. Suck."


	5. Lesser of Two Evils

Whew. Am at my school's computer lab. I was confined in the hospital for a week due to possible dengue - but it was just measles, so the doctor had me incubated at home for another week, so it's only now that I went to my new school ^^ An Animation school for that matter! haha! So, people in the Philippines! Who among you study or know who studies at iAcademy? :D I still don't have internet.

* * *

**Hell High**_**  
Chapter 5: Lesser of Two Evils

* * *

**_

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Daddy!"

"My answer is final Sakura."

She pouted and glared at the newcomer who had an innocent smile on her face.

"I promised my sister that you and I would gladly take care of Akai."

"But she's-"

Ikichi narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"Oh fine." She grumbled, eyeing the seven-year old child who smiled at her. "Hi Akai."

"Saku-nechan!" she chirped, before running to hug the older girl's leg. "I missed you!"

"See? Why can't you be as happy as her?"

Sakura sighed and forced a smile to her younger cousin. "Akai-_chan_, I have to go to school now."

"Aw." She pouted. "Can't I come?"

"Don't you have school?"

"Daddy gave a letter to the school, so I have all my schoolwork emailed to me!"

"_This kid…"_ Sakura twitched. _"So young and already so into technology..."_

"So, can I come?"

Ikichi chuckled. "We'll have to ask the school's Principal if he'll allow you."

"But daddy!"

"I won't leave Akai here alone."

"What about the maids? Or the butler! What's the use of a security guard outside?!"

Ikichi sighed. "Sakura, they'll be too busy to play with Akai, and you know how she'll be bored in the office if she comes with me." He led them to his car. "Now come."

"I'm walking." Sakura huffed.

"No, I'll take you and Akai to Oto, no more arguments."

"But-" she cut herself off when her father crossed his arms. "Fine." She grumbled.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," he positioned himself for defense. "You kiss her as the day ends when you don't smoke a stick?"

"Basically." He said, easily shooting the ball into the ring. "Your defense is still crappy."

"Shut up." He passed the ball back to Sasuke. "Doesn't she… like, slap you or something?"

"No." he dribbled pass Naruto and shot the ball. "That's what makes me so confused."

"For a labeled genius," he picked up the ball and grinned. "You suck when it comes to feelings." And he tossed the basketball to his best friend.

"Can it, you're no Casanova either."

"Yeah well, I can see when a girl likes a guy, you can't."

"Hn. If I didn't know of your crush towards Hinata, I'd say you were gay."

"W-what?! How can you say that?!" he stole the ball from Sasuke.

"Simple," he got it back. "You seem to know the signs that a girl shows when she likes a guy – men usually can't understand women."

"Bah!" he slapped the ball away from him, causing the object to roll out of the school's outdoor court. "That's just what people say when they do not want to admit that they don't get it."

"…hn." He just picked up his backpack and ran after the ball, Naruto tailing behind. "So _if_ she does like me," he emphasized the '_if'_ part. "Why can't she just say so?"

"Since you like her, why can't you just tell her?"

"Touché."

The two stopped upon seeing their basketball in the hands of a man in a suit.

"Ikichi-san." Sasuke nodded once, while Naruto grinned and said a "yo" to the man.

The Haruno patriarch sweat dropped at Naruto's greeting, but gave a polite smile in return. "I'm afraid I need your assistance again."

Both boys looked at each other with raised brows, before turning back to the older man.

"Well," he cleared his throat and passed the ball back to Sasuke. "It's my niece."

"Oh, new student?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Ikichi side-stepped to reveal the seven-year old Akai – her short red hair was up in pigtails by white ribbons, while her smile showed just how enthusiastic she was being there. "This is Akai, my sister's daughter."

"Good morning! My name is Akai! You can call me Akai-chan if you want!" she gave a respectful bow, and then looked up at the two teenaged boys.

"She… is soooo cute!" Naruto beamed and suddenly rushed forward to hug the child. "Oh my gosh! You are just so cute! Can I keep her?! Huh?? Can I?!"

Sasuke threw the ball he held at Naruto's head. "You're suffocating her, you idiot." He then turned to Ikichi. "Let me guess, you want me to babysit her?"

"No, but…" Ikichi lowered his voice. "Since she'll be under Sakura's care…"

Sasuke smirked. "Sakura doesn't know how to handle a kid, huh?"

"Exactly." Ikichi looked back at the car where Sakura leaned on, grumbling incoherent words. "I can't leave Akai alone at home, and my office will only bore her, not to mention that she insisted on coming with Sakura, but… well, will the Principal allow it?"

"I guess we can talk about it." Sasuke eyed Akai, watching how she seemed so amused at Naruto's antics.

* * *

He kept his eyes at the child who continued smiling.

"Well, as long as she doesn't disrupt classes or other students…" he took out a piece of paper and wrote something, afterwards, signed it and handed it to Ikichi. "You'll have to sign as well for proof."

"Thank you." Ikichi signed the paper and handed it back to Orochimaru. "I assure you, Akai-chan won't be too much trouble."

"Alright then," he turned to Sakura, seeing her still scowling. "I take it that Sasuke will be assisting Sakura in babysitting?"

"Yes."

"Then I have nothing to worry about."

Sakura twitched. "Was that an insult..?"

"What do you mean, Sakura?"

"Just because Sasuke will be there, everything's fine?!"

Orochimaru cracked a small smile. "I just happen to trust him to take care of things, it's the very reason I'm not too stressed about your transfer here."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I asked Sasuke to keep an eye on you, just to make sure you'll adjust properly."

"I see." She quieted down soon after and left her father and the Principal to talk. _"So he wasn't befriending me voluntarily, huh?"

* * *

_

"You two take care alright?"

"Yes uncle!" Akai beamed.

Sakura just gave a nod as Ikichi drove off after thanking Sasuke.

"Ne," Akai tugged the boy's pants. "Are you my new brother?"

He raised a brow and knelt down to be in eye-level with the child. "Depends," he gave a small smile. "Do you want me to?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I always wanted one!" she looked at him. "Can I call you nii-chan??"

"Sure." He lightly patted her head. "But you'll have to be on your best behavior today, alright?"

"I promise!" she said.

"Hey! I want to be your onii-chan too! Call me onii-chan!!" Naruto butted in.

"No way, you're weird!" Akai pointed with a laugh.

"What?! I'm not weird!"

Sasuke stood up and looked at Sakura. "You've been awfully quiet."

She glanced at him, and then at Akai. "Come on Akai." And she led the way to the classroom, Akai tugging Sasuke to get him to follow, with Naruto crying in defeat.

"_What's up with her?"_ Sasuke asked himself, eyeing Sakura's frown.

* * *

Anko scowled at the smiling child.

"Are you sure she won't throw a tantrum?"

"Yes sensei." Sakura said.

"Fine then; get her to sit on the bleachers."

"I don't want to!" Akai said with a pout as she crossed her arms. "It's too far!"

Anko twitched. "Kid, you're disrupting my class."

"I don't care! I won't stay at the bleachers!"

"Listen you little brat," Anko snarled. "If you don't go to the bleachers, I'll lock you up in the stock room, you hear me?!"

Akai gave a frightened look, and Anko smirked triumphantly, but it was wiped off of her face when the child started crying. "Mean old lady!"

"OLD?!"

"Wah!!"

Sakura panicked when Anko gave her a glare.

"A-Akai-chan, please," she smiled nervously. "Stop crying, okay? You… um… uh… oh please stop!"

"Ne-chan! She's mean! She wants to lock me up!"

"No! She won't, she just… she's just kidding!"

"She yelled!"

"Make her shut up, Haruno!" Zaku yelled, covering his ears while some of their classmates also started complaining.

Sakura panicked and tried to calm her cousin down, inwardly cursing the annoying child.

"Akai." Sakura looked up when Sasuke bent down to talk to her cousin. "You promised you'd behave, right?"

The child sniffed, trying to quiet down her sobs as she gave a nod.

"Good girl." He ruffled her hair. "Now, sensei said you should go to the bleachers, right?"

"But…"

"I'll take you there, okay?"

"O-Okay…"

He offered her his hand and led her away.

"Alright then!" Anko called back the other students' attention. "I want all of to divide into two groups! Pick five starting players, assign a position, and go play basketball! Ten minutes!" she blew onto her whistle as the students scattered, afterwards she turned to Sakura who stared at her cousin and Sasuke. "Haruno," she called the girl. "It says here in this letter that you'll take full responsibility of your cousin, and that Uchiha will only assist."

"Yeah…"

"So why is it that he looks like he's the one in-charge and not you?"

"…How should I know?" she said back, not in the mood to take Anko's lectures. "He seems used to handling kids better than I am." She walked pass Anko. "And… go ahead and call me spoiled, pampered, etc. I won't be surprised anymore." She looked at Anko. "That's how all of you see me as anyway."

The gym teacher just blinked and tilted her head to side. _"Is it that time of the month for her?"

* * *

_

"Foul!"

"What's the matter with you Haruno?!" Zaku spat. "This isn't football! Stop tackling!"

"I would if you'd stop insulting me!"

"Why?! All the insults I said are true anyway!"

"Say that again you bastard!"

"Break it up!" Anko called, placing one hand on the two's shoulders. "Abumi, get your butt onto that bench and let someone else take over! As for you, Haruno, cool your head outside the gym! Now!"

"Oh so I get sent out while he just sits?! Fine!" Sakura turned around. "Fuck this class!"

"Haruno!"

"What?!" Sakura glared. "Like you don't cuss!" and she stomped off, ignoring Anko's threats.

Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of his head. _"What the hell is up with that girl?!"_ he walked over to Akai to see how she was holding up.

"Why is ne-chan so mad? And what does _fuck _mean?"

"Akai, don't say that, okay?"

"Why?"

"…It's a bad word."

"Oh. What does it mean?"

He sighed and patted the girl's head. "You'll find out someday."

"Is ne-chan alright?"

"I don't know." He said. "She's a bit… off today."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew." He gave a small smile. "Did anything happen this morning?"

Akai shook her head. "I don't understand why she doesn't like me though."

"She doesn't like you?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke eyed the doors that led outside. "I'll come back okay? I'll just go see what's wrong with your cousin."

"Okay."

* * *

She opened her water bottle and poured the contents over her head, hoping it would help cool her off.

"You are aware that you're wearing a white shirt, right?"

She glared and turned to face Sasuke. "So?"

He sighed. "If it's wet, it would cling like a second skin, and people will see your bra."

"It's not like I haven't been harassed by the guys here." She snorted. "You should know that."

"Okay, cut the crap, what's wrong?"

"I should be the one telling you to cut the crap!" she snapped.

"What..?"

"You-" she hissed. "-are only befriending me because the Principal asked you to!"

"…That's the reason for your bitchy mood?"

"See?! You're calling me a bitch like everyone does!"

"…Sakura," he twitched. "I didn't call you a _female dog_; I was referring to your attitude."

"And that also means you're calling me a bitch indirectly!"

"Will you calm down?"

"Hell no! You're a lying bastard!"

"Fuck this." He pushed her against the wall and lowered his head slightly to be in eye level with her. "He told me to keep an eye on you, befriending you was my own decision, not his."

"Like hell!"

"Do you think I'd stop hanging with my friends since pre-school during lunch just to befriend you? You're already in my class, I can do that there, but I spend most of my time _every-single-day-with-you_." He narrowed his eyes. "Since I started being around you, the other students began calling me your Knight, which normally, I'd be annoyed at, but do you see me getting irked by it?"

"Well no, but-"

"Smoking is a habit of mine, I've been trying to quit yet couldn't seem to, yet ever since you told me how much you hated it, I stopped! Don't you think that's too easy for someone who's used to smoking?"

"Yes, but-"

"Your father didn't force me to help you in taking care of Akai, but he didn't need to ask more than once just for me to agree; do you still think I'm doing this just because I was asked to?"

"Alright already!" She looked away. "I'm sorry..."

He studied her expression for a few seconds before pulling back. "Is that why you're distant?"

"Yeah…" she murmured. "I'm still not used to being here that much; the students here still haven't warmed up to me."

"Screw them." he muttered, pulling her into an embrace. "If they can't see how great you are, that's their loss." He looked at her surprised expression. "You, on the other hand, should stop worrying too much on what other people think about you, and just be who you want to be." He smirked. "What the hell happened to the Sakura I was playing Left 4 Dead with?"

She blushed. "Don't remind me of that day! It was embarrassing!"

"I should be the one embarrassed, don't you think?"

She punched his arm. "You are so mean!"

"Hn." He wrapped an arm around her, which made her blush. "That's why you love me."

"Go to hell!"

"Already in it." He smirked at her. "When you're there, I know I'm in hell."

"You're the one who welcomed me to hell, remember?!"

"…No."

"Bastard!"

"Hn."

"Asshole!"

"Hn."

"Jerk!"

"Hn."

"You're not listening again!"

"Hn."

* * *

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Daddy!"

Ikichi just closed the trunk of his car. "I'll only be gone for a day or two."

"But… but…"

"You and Akai will be fine."

"But-!"

"I'll try to be back as soon as possible, and don't worry." He got inside the car. "I hired a sitter."

"Does this mean I can go when she arrives?"

"No. You're staying." Ikichi looked at Sakura. "And for the record, not all babysitters are female."

"Most of them are."

"I'll keep my phone on, but call only when it's an emergency, understand?"

"Yes daddy."

"I'm off." He then left the mansion's vicinity, leaving Sakura to stare back inside her home.

Akai had a dual personality – she can be the angelic little kid people were used to, or she can be such an evil little imp, which she really is.

"Saku-nechan!"

"Crap." She cursed upon seeing Akai running down the stairs. "What do you want?"

The child gave a smile, but her eyes turned from an innocent look to one of a mischievous glint. "Let's play tag, shall we?"

"No way."

"I'm telling uncle." She pulled out her own mobile phone. "He told me to call if you won't play with me."

"Oh yeah? And what is he going to do?"

"He said he'll ground you, or maybe change his mind about that party Ino-nechan is having."

Sakura's eyes widened. She could handle being grounded, but missing Ino's once-a-year party would be like getting an F in school.

"So, shall we play?"

"…Fine."

"Great! You're… it!"

Sakura yelped when a stuffed bunny hit her face.

"You little twerp!" She ran after Akai who made her way to the small library Ikichi had, since the man loved books. Sakura knew that Akai would do anything to get her into trouble with Ikichi – that's just how much of a brat her cousin is when no one else is around. Akai could care less if the maids or butler knew of her evil side, it's not like they'd bother scolding her anyway.

"Come and catch me!"

"No Akai! Not there! Please!" she picked up some of the books the child had purposely tossed onto the ground in order to slow Sakura down.

"You're bad at this game ne-chan!"

"You're cheating!"

* * *

"Quite the trained little fellow isn't he?"

"Yeah." He gave a small pellet to the young falcon on his left shoulder. "I asked Ikichi-san if I could bring him along."

"So he's your pet?"

"Somewhat."

"Oh, so how long have you had him?"

"About two weeks."

"Quite young-looking."

"Yes." He smiled slightly. "I managed to train it how to behave during indoors, provided I give him a treat now and then."

"Looks like it," he stopped before two large doors. "This is where the maids last saw Akai-chan and Sakura-san."

"Alright, thank you, um… Wei, was it?"

"Yes, Sasuke-san."

"Okay, thanks."

As soon as the butler left, Sasuke pushed open the doors and sweat dropped at the scattered books and misplaced chairs.

"It looks like a tornado hit this place." He turned to the bird on his shoulder. "See if you can find them."

The falcon gave a high pitched screech before flapping its wings as soon as Sasuke unhooked the chain that was attached to its right leg. It flew upwards, and then circled the large place, its owner's eyes never leaving its soaring form.

"There huh?" Sasuke murmured, seeing the bird circling one part of the library. He rushed towards it and gave a whistle to call the bird back, giving it a treat as soon it perched itself onto his shoulder. "Hey, weirdo." He called, seeing the pink-haired girl on her hands and knees. "What're you doing?"

"S-Sasuke?!" she sat up almost instantly. "I'm looking for Akai. Why are you here?!" she looked at the falcon pecking at its left wing. "And why do you have a hawk?!"

The teenaged Uchiha sweat dropped. "It's a falcon, weirdo."

"I knew that!" she stood up, brushing off dirt from her long white skirt. "Now, why are you here?"

"Your father didn't tell you?"

"…You're the sitter?!"

"Hn."

"You baby-sit?!"

"…Just now."

"You mean to tell me you don't have any experience?!"

"I know enough to handle a seven-year old kid." He petted the falcon. "Unlike you."

"…Shut up." She attempted to pull up her brown boots when they were feeling loose, but to do so, she had to lift bits of her skirt up, which led to her face turning red. "Look away!"

"Why?" he raised a brow. "It's not like I'll see anything, I'm pretty sure you're wearing stockings."

"It's… just look away!"

He sighed and turned his back to her.

"There." She exclaimed. She tugged down the hem of her light blue shirt and looked up at Sasuke, seeing a black shirt underneath a blue baseball shirt. He sported beige cargo pants and black converse shoes. She took notice of his fingerless gloved hand where the falcon perched, and also the chain coming from the band around his left wrist which connected to one of the falcon's feet. Lastly, she recalled something off about him today. "Hey… turn around."

"Is it safe to look?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just turn around!"

He did, and she grinned – seeing what was new. "What's with the new look?" she pointed at how he had his hair parted from the right.

"Hm..?" he looked up. "Oh, that." He raised his right hand to get his bangs back down, but she immediately jumped in to stop him from doing so.

"No, don't!"

He fell onto his butt, resulting to the falcon taking off a few feet up in the air.

"Ow, damn it Sakura."

"S-Sorry." She sat back up as he did the same. "Anyway, don't mess it up."

"What?"

"Your hair." She tilted her head to the left and smiled. "I like it that way."

He flushed slightly and turned away. "Hn. I didn't notice it was like that."

"So how did it become like that?"

He shrugged. "Probably after taking a bath, I have a habit of leaving a towel on my head when the phone rings after I take a shower."

"That explains a lot…"

"Hn." He stood up and assisted her in getting to her own two feet. "Where's Akai?"

"I don't know." She looked around. "Come to think of it, she quieted down all of a sudden."

Sasuke pocketed his hands in his dark blue jeans and looked around. "Raiha, go search for Akai." The falcon took off once more when the chain was off of its foot.

"How does it do that?"

"He just understands a few words, like 'search' or something synonymous to that, and he flies off."

"How does he know what or who we're looking for?"

"If he spots anything or anyone moving, and he can't carry it, he'll circle around the area until I get there."

"Much like how he found me?"

"Yeah."

They looked back at the falcon when it called their attention. Raiha was perched on one of the bookshelves with his head eyeing something below.

"Looks like he found her." Sakura said.

"Possibly."

* * *

"Go get it Raiha! Go get it!!"

Sakura twitched at Akai's sudden change of mood upon seeing Sasuke with her.

"_Now no one will know how the brat acts…"_ Sakura huffed. "It's not a dog Akai."

"But it found me like a bloodhound!"

"Sasuke trained it, but it doesn't fetch."

"Well it could have!" she yelled, afterwards, made crying sounds. "You are such a big meanie!" and she ran off once more while the falcon just remained perched on the couch.

"Not again!" Sakura yelped when she heard thunder, followed by the crack of lightning, the hard pitter patter of the heavy raindrops, and lastly, a sudden blackout. _"This is just great…"_ she stood up and blindly made her way around the living room, cursing when her knee hit the edge of the center table. She proceeded walking around while her eyes adjusted to the dim atmosphere, glad that there was still a bit of light coming in from the clear glass windows her father's mansion offered.

"Akai! Where are you?!" she called out. Where the heck was Sasuke when you needed him?

As she managed to get out of the living room and into the kitchen, she didn't think that her young cousin would leave a small rubber ball on the floor.

"Eeep!" she slipped and fell forward, landing onto a hard chest. _"Hell no!"_

"What did you do this time?"

"It's not my fault! It was hers!"

Sasuke just sighed and sat up. "Where is she?"

"Hiding."

"…"

"What?"

"You. Suck."

"She just ran off!"

"Hn. Get off."

She did, and they were able to get back on their feet and look around the dark area.

"What happened anyway? I heard you two yelling at each other."

"She was being annoying." She huffed. "That's how she is anyway, yet no one seems to believe me because Akai instantly pulls on a fake act of innocence in front of others."

"Right…"

"See?! Even you don't believe me!"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Look, let's just… find her, okay? And… maybe we can coax her to sleeping in."

"I'm not so sure about that…"

They heard a crash nearby, so they immediately went to it.

"Hey, is it me or is it a bit… cold?"

"Hn. Now that you mentioned it…" Sasuke looked around the dark. "It _is_ colder than normal."

Sakura hugged herself in an attempt to keep warm. "Forget that, it's freezing!"

"Can't be due to the air conditioners, the power's out."

"We have a generator, only the lights are out unless it's night time."

Sasuke felt around and pulled his hand back since what he touched stung with such coldness. "Where the heck..?"

"Yipe!" she felt someone push her, causing her to fall towards Sasuke who fell back.

Next thing they knew, Akai laughed and closed the door.

"Oh shit…" Sakura cursed and stood up, now realizing where they were and why it was so cold. "We're in the fucking freezer!"

"…This place is a freezer?!"

"It's a large freezer okay?!" Sakura suddenly sneezed. "Damn kid shut the door! There's no way out!"

He rubbed his hands up and down his arms and looked at where they came from. "You mean to tell me that that door is a one-way thing?!"

"Yes!" Sakura felt around for her phone. "Crap, I left my mobile in the living room."

Sasuke pulled his out of his jeans and glared. "Ch. Dead battery."

"No do you believe me about Akai?"

"Okay, she's an evil little imp." Sasuke sighed. "Right now, we need to find a way to get out of here… an air vent, or something."

"No such thing." Sakura leaned against a cold wall and slid down. "I've gotten stuck here when I was a kid, I had to wait for almost an hour until someone got me out, I just got luck it was dinner time."

He sat down next to her and breathed out. "What time is it?"

She shrugged. "Since we just ate lunch barely an hour ago, I'd say we're stuck here until tonight – or until the maids and butler realize we're missing."

"Fuck…" he sighed and glanced at her, seeing how much she was shivering. "How are you holding up?"

"N-Not so g-good… y-you?"

"Hn…" he sighed. "I don't think I'll last long either."

"S-Sasuke… d-do y-you mind if I…" she didn't continue and just leaned against him, not seeing the sudden blush on his cheeks. "S-Sorry, i-it's j-just too c-cold."

"Hang on," he shifted a bit until she was in-between his legs, and he wrapped his arms around her while pulling her back to his chest. "Just don't fall asleep." He told her while embracing her tightly in an attempt to keep them both warm. "Just… just talk."

"I-I d-don't know w-what to s-say…"

"Sing if you have to," he was beginning to shiver. "J-Just say anything."

"But…" her eyes felt droopy, so she shook her head to wake herself up. "S-Sasuke…"

"Don't fall asleep, damn it." He tightened his grip around her. "Don't make me bite you."

She had to laugh at that, and then she stopped upon realizing something. "Hey… I've got an idea but…" she turned red and moved a bit in order to face him. "It's… it's really…"

"Hn." He looked up at her since he was leaning down slightly. "What?"

She bit her lower lip and pressed her forehead against his.

"What are you…" he trailed off when he saw her eyes closed and felt her lips against his. "Sakura..?"

"Work with me here!" she exclaimed, flustered. "I…I can't do this alone."

He was slightly taken aback by what she said. "That sure had a double meaning."

"Come on already! We don't have much of a choice! I'm feeling sleepy!"

He just gave a small smirk. "This… is too awkward."

"Y-yeah…" she leaned forward again. "Sort of."

He moved his right hand at the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. He felt how her fingers trailed the front of his shirt until her arms wrapped around his neck. They pulled away a bit for air and gazed into each other's eyes, observing how red the other's cheeks were, and how fast the other's breathing was. To him, the sight of her looking so flushed was tempting him for another intense kiss, and to her, she wanted another one, because she likes him already, and to be honest, she was sort of glad to be stuck here with him.

"Sasuke… I…" she leaned closer when he moved forward. "I really… really…"

He kissed her lightly at first, and then pulled back.

"Like you." She finished, and then pressed her lips against his.

* * *

"Tell me where they are Akai-chan, this is no joke."

Akai pouted at Wei and crossed her arms. "Freezer…"

"What..?"

"Freezer."

"You locked them in the freezer?!" Wei instantly rushed to the kitchen and ran pass the many cupboards. He reached the metallic door and pulled the lever down, afterwards, pulled it open with all his might. "Sakura-san! Sasuke-san!" he entered the freezer and squint his eyes when the thick mist clouded his vision. "Sakura-san! Sasuke-san! Please, answer me!"

"W-Wei..?"

Wei entered and spotted the two teens huddled against the wall, with Sakura in-between Sasuke's legs and arms.

"Wei!" she exclaimed, glad that it wasn't an illusion.

"Oh my goodness!" he approached the two and helped them up. "Come, come. Let's get you two out of here!"

As soon as they stepped out of the freezer, Raiha came swooping in to perch on Sasuke's left shoulder. It pecked at Sasuke's hair lightly, and nipped his ear a bit, as if asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine Raiha, I'm okay." He told the falcon while lifting his right hand to its beak, and it nipped at his cold fingers lightly in an attempt to bring some feeling back in them.

"Sit down you two, hurry!" Wei had them both sit in front of the kitchen's counter while he immediately ordered for two cups of coffee and two thick blankets.

He watched as the two continued to shiver a bit, but he wondered how they managed to keep warm during the time they were left inside the freezer.

"If I may ask…" he began, catching their attention. "I doubt snuggling kept you two warm for that long…"

The two were at least glad that their cheeks were already red, so their blush wasn't noticeable by Wei.

"Believe me, it's a miracle that hugging kept us warm." Sakura managed to say with a small grin.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"I promised my dad I'd be home before supper." He said, refusing her offer. "And anyway," he glanced up at the stairs where he could hear Ikichi scolding Akai. "Looks like you won't be worrying about your cousin any longer."

"Yeah," she smiled. "Um… Sasuke..? About… earlier," she lowered her head as she blushed. "Thanks… for… keeping me warm."

He eyed her for a few moments before daring to raise his right hand and touch her cheek, causing her to look up at him. "About what you said," he began, and she could feel how fast her heart was beginning to beat. "I… well, I…" he tried hard not to gulp, but he knew he can't force down his blush. "I also-"

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

He pulled his hand back while Sakura tried to compose herself when Ikichi came climbing down the stairs.

"Believe me, I had no idea Akai would pull such a stunt."

Sasuke gave a small smile. "I didn't either, until Sakura told me about it."

Ikichi glanced at his daughter. "I'm sorry for not believing you princess." He pulled his daughter in for an embrace. "Anyway, Sasuke, why don't you stay for dinner?"

He shook his head and gave a polite smile. "I can't sir, my father is expecting me."

"In that case, some other time then?"

"Sure sir," he glanced at Sakura. "I'd like that." And she gave him a small smile.

_**To be continued…**_

_

* * *

Next Chapter: Meet Prince PITA_

She looked at the hand that was offered to her, and without breaking eye contact from her Knight, she took it as he helped her up.

"Peasant!"

Her eyes blinked repeatedly when she felt someone slap both her hand and Sasuke's away, and someone's back came into view, replacing her vision of Sasuke's face.

"How dare you touch and disgrace the hand of my Princess?!"

She recognized that voice anywhere, and she felt damned to see that the owner was wearing the uniform for boys of Konoha High. Immediately, her cheeks turned red out of embarrassment – especially now that people were looking.

"You have no right to taint the royal hand of my lovely Sakura-hime!"

"AKIRA?!"

* * *

_A/N: Ohoho… What's this?! A rival for Sakura's heart?? And about the animals… haha. I just watched Special A, alright?? XD I had this image of Sasuke surrounded with animals. LOL._


	6. Meet Prince PITA

**Hell High**_**  
Chapter 6: Meet Prince PITA

* * *

**_

"Sasu-chan!"

He twitched.

"Sa-su-chaaaan!"

"Shut up."

She grinned. "Sasu-chaaaaaaaan!"

"What?!"

"Ha! I got you to yell!"

"…"

"What?"

"A retard and weirdo in one, very rare." He turned around after saying those words and continued to practice.

"GET BACK HERE!" she yelled. "SASU-CHAN!!"

She's been in Oto for a month and a half, and surprisingly enough, those who once mocked her are becoming much friendlier than her first day.

They would greet her with a smile, a wave of the hand, a nod of the head, and sometimes jokingly bow down while having a grin, and she would giggle and curtsy to play along.

He had to admit, he was amused at how she instantly won the respect – or at least, the acknowledgement – of most of the students in Oto with her positive attitude. Sure she used to be gloomy on her first few days, but after he became friends with her (became her Knight rather), people began to give her a chance. She was still called Konoha Princess, but this time, it was not out of mockery but of endearment.

"Sasu-chan."

"Stop calling me that." He muttered, turning to glare at her. "And stop poking me!"

"But it's fun!" she grinned, poking his arm non-stop.

"Annoying weirdo."

She just grinned.

That was how Sakura's been acting: cheery.

People in Oto found it a breath of fresh air – since her smile actually lifted the gloomy atmosphere the school usually had. It was as if she lighted the whole place up, as if she was meant to be in Oto, as if she was really a Princess, but not Konoha's; she seems much better suited to be Oto's Princess.

"Sasu-chan."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he grunted, downing the contents of his canned coffee. "It's annoying."

"But it's cute."

"Stop poking me."

"But it's-"

"Fun." He finished for her. "Geez. What the hell did you eat or drink?"

"Strawberry milk and chocolate cake!"

"No wonder." He sighed and lied on the grass with his arms crossed beneath his head. The sky was pretty blue today, and it seemed such a shame to waste the day in school.

"Sasu-chan."

He twitched.

"Sasu-chan."

"…"

"Sasu-chaaan!"

"…"

"…Sasuke."

"Hn."

She grinned, and much to his horror, she lay down and used his chest as a freakin' pillow.

"Sakura." He growled.

"Haaaiii?" she looked up at him with a very bright smile.

"Get. Off. Now."

"No." she said, snuggling closer. And to add to the effect, she wrapped her arms around him. Joy.

"Sakura, hands off. Seriously."

"Nuh-uh." She pouted at him, and he flushed and looked away.

"Ch."

She smiled in victory.

* * *

He kicked the ball and cringed when Sakura started yelling again.

"Way to go Sasu-chan!"

"_Annoying girl."_ He eyed another soccer ball and juggled it, wanting to break his previous record of holding it up for five minutes.

"Sasu-chan!!"

He dropped the ball – and it was barely a minute.

"What the hell do you want this time?!"

She looked at him when he yelled, and he flushed upon seeing those damn teary eyes.

"…Hn. What?" he looked away.

"You yelled at me!"

"…You're annoying me."

"But you still yelled at me! That was so mean!" he was surprised when she started to pack up her things at a fast pace, and then ran off, yelling an "I hate you", at the same time she was crying.

"…The hell?" he sweat dropped, and then sighed before scratching the back of his head in annoyance. "Not my problem." He muttered to himself, turning back to the soccer ball which was on the ground.

He eyed it for a few seconds before his fists clenched and a curse left his mouth, and soon, he packed his things into his sports bag and ran after Sakura.

This will be the last time he'd make up for the practices he missed – especially if he'll be alone with Sakura.

* * *

She shook her head from left to right in a violent manner, and childishly stuck her tongue out.

He twitched. "Sakura…"

"Go away! You're not welcome here!"

"Stop being so childish."

"Go home!"

He sighed and turned to the guard who stood before the gate, looking at him in an apologetic way.

"You really can't let me in?"

"Sorry sir, it was Sakura-san's request."

"I figured as much."

A car pulled over, and he looked at it, seeing Ikichi's beloved Porsche.

"What seems to be the problem?" the Haruno patriarch asked upon rolling down the window.

"Your daughter." Sasuke pointed with his thumb.

"It's not my fault! It's his!"

Ikichi slapped his forehead. "Sakura, this is the kind of attitude I was hoping you'd get rid of."

"It's his fault!"

He stepped out of the car and pulled something out of his coat's pocket. "I want you to come down here this instant young lady."

Sakura huffed. "Fine!" and then slammed the window shut.

"Sasuke," he addressed the boy in the soccer uniform of Oto. "Take these." He handed him four movie tickets. "Sakura's always wanted to see this movie."

"Sir, I can't-"

"I originally planned on asking you to join us, and to bring along a friend as well, but given Sakura's current… behavior, why not take her with two others?" he eyed the front door of the house. "Take it before she finds out I gave them to you."

"I can't accept these tickets for free." He lowered his head slightly, and Ikichi took note of how his grip onto his bag tightened. "It's not proper."

"Alright," he took the boy's free hand and passed him the tickets. "I'll ask you to pay them back someday."

Sasuke eyed the tickets for a moment, before turning to Ikichi. "You swear?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm here, what?" Sakura asked with a pout and crossed arms.

"Do you remember the movie you wanted to see?"

Her eyes lit up. "We're going?!"

"No, I'm sorry but I'll be much too busy with work." Ikichi apologized, patting his daughter's head. "But after talking to Sasuke, he said he had tickets with him to see that movie, why not go with him?"

She scowled. "No."

"Why not?" Ikichi turned to Sasuke who was gaping at him for lying. "I'm sure you'll have fun."

"But… but it's Sasuke!"

"…That hurt." Sasuke grunted.

"Don't care." She said back.

"He's taking two other friends with him." Ikichi said.

"But-"

"You won't be seeing that movie then." He shrugged. "Better go ask someone else to go Sasuke."

"Fine!" She glared at her so-called Knight. "Stay! Wait here!" she then ran back to her room to get changed.

"…Woof."

Ikichi just chuckled. "I've been meaning to ask you," he told the boy. "May I know the name of your father?"

"Normally, yes, but I'd like to know why."

"Your last name sounds familiar."

"Hn. His name's Fugaku."

He looked down in thought for a moment. "Hm. I thought I knew, but I guess not."

"Wait, you know another Uchiha?"

"Yes," Ikichi said. "Though I can't remember the name, that's why I asked. Does your father have a brother?"

"No."

"I guess you're not a direct relative then." He nodded once to Sasuke when Sakura came back. "Have fun you two."

He didn't get a chance to ask Ikichi more questions because Sakura started dragging him away.

* * *

He yawned and pocketed his hands. "I still don't get why teme would want us to go."

"You're his best friend, and I guess I'm here for Sakura."

"Yeah but…" he flushed slightly. "It appears more like a double date of sorts."

She giggled and looked at him. "You think?"

"W-Well it appears to be like that!" he said in defense. "Right?"

"Hm… I don't think it's bad." She said. "Do you?"

"No! Not at all Hinata!"

"Then I guess this can be considered a double date." She smiled shyly and looked up ahead. "There they are."

Naruto turned to where his best friend and Sakura were. "Hey teme! Konoha Princess!"

"I have a name!" Sakura snarled. "Use it!"

The blonde sweat dropped and looked at Sasuke who just shrugged.

"Hi Sakura." Hinata greeted with a small smile.

The girl smiled back. "Hello Hinata!" she linked arms with her, began to talk, and walked ahead, leaving the two boys to follow wordlessly.

"You're late…"

"Hn. I had to go home to change first."

"This is torture."

"Hn."

"Why did you drag me into this?"

"You get to be with Hinata, right?"

"…"

He smirked.

"Funny..! Very funny!" He glared. "This can't be intentional!"

"Her father asked me to take her, and bring along two friends."

"Her father asked you to date his daughter?"

"Aa."

"…That's new. I wish old man Hiashi would ask me to do the same for Hinata."

"Keep dreaming."

"Arcade..!" they heard Sakura yell.

"This isn't going to end well…" Sasuke muttered, and Naruto could only follow with a confused expression.

* * *

"Hmph."

"You were destroying the machine; of course the manager would kick us out."

"It ate my credits…"

"You slashed your card multiple times…"

"Whose side are you on?!"

"No one's, now, will you stop being so irrational?"

"Hmph."

"…Are you going to forgive me yet or not?"

She stuck her tongue out in response.

"Geez, you're such a kid."

"Hmph."

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto and Hinata who were apologizing to the arcade's manager, and then turned to Sakura. "Come on, let's stop this."

She just remained standing with her arms crossed.

He sighed and pocketed his hands inside his jeans, afterwards, muttered a "screw this" and grabbed Sakura's left hand.

Sakura yelped and looked at him as he dragged her somewhere. "I can walk!"

"Just shut up." He said, unaware that he had intertwined their fingers.

She grumbled and tried to ignore how he held her hand like a lover would, and she glanced back to see Naruto and Hinata appearing to be looking for them. "Hey, what about them?"

"They'll be fine; and if ever, I already gave Naruto their tickets."

"Where are we-" she stopped and gaped at the store he brought her in. "What are we…"

He pocketed his hands once again and looked to the side. "Pick one."

"Eh?"

He flushed a bit but still avoided eye contact. "Pick one." He repeated, indicating to the stuffed animals of different shapes, sizes, types, and colors displayed on the store's shelves.

She took a few steps forward as her head turned from left to right, looking for a stuffed animal that she would want.

His eyes watched as she looked from the white bears to the brown dogs, from the life-like looking giraffes to the open-mouthed crocodiles with beady eyes. He saw her smile at a round, stuffed pig, witnessed her giggle at a panda that served as a puppet. Her expressions and reactions upon setting foot into the store varied, and he couldn't help but smile slightly at how her eyes sparkled at the many items the store offered.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here."

He blinked and turned around.

"Kakashi." He nodded once in acknowledgement to the co-worker of his father.

The silver-haired man grinned behind a mask he wore to cover his nose and mouth, afterwards, looked over at Sakura. "Cute girlfriend you've got there."

"Hn. She's not my girlfriend."

"Then why are you offering to buy her a stuffed animal? Something you hate so much…" he rubbed his chin. "I recall you twitching when Kurenai gave you a stuffed dog for Christmas…"

"Hn." He tried to not recall that incident. "It's to apologize."

"I know you, Sasuke; you don't apologize, much less to a girl."

"She's… different."

"Meaning..?"

"She's someone special," he admitted, glancing at Kakashi. "And why are you here and not with Kurenai?"

"Oh, well, she's craving, and I figured I'd buy her a bonus here." He picked up a stuffed pug. "How's this?"

He smirked lightly and shook his head. "Whatever you buy for her, she'll be grateful."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," he chuckled. "How's your brother?"

"Still the same wise guy, but he's fine."

"And your father's… habits?"

"He's doing better than before."

"Good, good." He paused and looked at Sasuke. "And you..?"

"…what about me?"

"It's you I'm more worried about, after she left, I mean."

His fists clenched within his jeans' pockets. "I'm fine."

"Smoking habits..?"

"I quit."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura, especially since the teenager he's talking to has been staring intently at the girl for quite some time. "Who would have thought she'd be the miracle you needed."

He blinked and looked at Kakashi who just smiled and bid him a goodbye after purchasing the pug.

Sasuke watched until the older man had disappeared from view before walking over to Sakura and picking up a stuffed lion on the way, one that had half-closed eyes at the color of onyx, and a mane that was quite messy. But what made him pick it up was the small flash card it held with its front paws.

"Sakura," he called in a soft voice, making her turn from the zebras to him. He didn't look at her, but he raised the lion to her, showing the message on the card.

She read the simple word scribbled onto the piece of board, and then looked up at Sasuke who was still turned elsewhere.

A small smile grazed her lips, and she took the lion in her arms and cuddled it.

* * *

"Where were you two?!" Naruto yelled upon seeing Sasuke and Sakura walking towards them, the latter now carrying a stuffed lion.

"None of your business." Sasuke muttered as he and Naruto purchased some popcorn and soda for the movie, leaving Hinata with Sakura.

"Did he buy that for you?"

Sakura nodded at Hinata and grinned.

"And did you forgive him yet?"

"Yes but, don't tell him that." Sakura grinned, and then looked back down at the card the lion held: _**Sorry**_.

"When do you plan on letting him know?"

She just smiled upon seeing the two boys heading back for them. "Later."

And the four of them walked towards the movie house upon presenting their tickets.

An usher directed them to their seats, and Naruto cheered when he realized they'll be seated in the middle row at eye level.

The two boys let the two girls sit beside each other, with them being on the other end, since they'll be watching _Tooth Fairy_.

A few trailers passed, and more and more people came in to take their seats. Some were in front of them, and others were either on their sides or behind them.

At one point, Naruto almost got into a fight with a group of teenagers who sat behind them for being noisy, but Hinata managed to remedy the situation by apologizing to the noisy kids and calming the blonde-haired blue-eyed Naruto down.

"Sasuke..?"

He glanced to his left where Sakura sat, the lion he bought for her seated comfortably on her lap.

She smiled at him and leaned forward to place a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

He blinked a few times, wondering if she meant the movie or the lion.

"And… I forgive you." She smiled and took a couple of popcorn from the bucket he carried for the two of them, since Naruto had his and Hinata's.

"…Hn." He looked back at the screen and tilted his head towards Sakura's direction in order to let his palm cushion it, and also in an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Halfway towards the movie, he still wasn't focused onto the story, which is why when people laughed at a couple of scenes, he was silent. He was there, staring at the movie, but his mind was wandering.

He recalled what Sakura told him last time when they were stuck in her freezer, and he realized that up until now, he still hasn't given her an answer. She didn't even bother to remind him about the incident, or perhaps she just wanted him to tell her his feelings voluntarily, no reminders or such.

But what did he really feel? Sure he likes her, but is it the same type of like? What if it was just a crush? What if he only likes her as a friend?

"That was so wrong in so many levels!"

He heard Naruto comment, followed by Sakura and Hinata giggling.

"_Fuck. I can't concentrate…"_ he sighed silently and tried to get his attention on the movie, yet his mind kept going back to Sakura's feelings, as well as his. _"Should I… go for it?"_

He wanted to try it out, her and him, especially since the kiss they shared in the freezer seemed like more than just… to keep warm. Heck they were already making out!

"_What if she thinks I'm leading her on?"_ he furrowed his brows. _"Is that why she's been too… hyper? Is she preparing herself for the worst?"_ he stole a glance her way, seeing how she was laughing so hard at the movie. _"Is that why she's… sensitive lately? Why she easily gets hurt or upset when I get mad?"_

He watched how she hugged the stuffed lion tightly while keeping her eyes on the movie screen, and somehow, he wanted to pull her to him, but he stopped himself from doing so, remembering that Naruto and Hinata were present, and that he has yet to tell Sakura of his feelings.

"_I'll tell her… if not later, then tomorrow."_ And he looked back at the movie, finally able to focus on what was going on.

* * *

"That was fun." Naruto said with a grin as they exited the mall with a few people who decided to call it a night. "It's just too bad that we have school tomorrow."

"Hn. It's Friday tomorrow, Saturday's coming."

"Yeah, true, but still…" he sighed. "I guess we better head home."

Hinata smiled at them. "I asked our driver to pick us up; I can take all of you to your homes."

"Really? That'd be great!" Sakura said while stretching her arms, the stuffed lion safely tucked inside her bag, with its head popped out to view the outside world.

"Not for us," Naruto said while wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "We need to discuss a few things about club." He grinned at Sasuke to play along, so the raven haired teen shrugged and turned to the girls.

"Oh, why don't you talk about it on the way?" Hinata offered.

"Nah, it's also an excuse to skip going home early, and to hang out with my best friend."

"Whatever…" Sasuke muttered.

"Okay then." Hinata looked towards the car that will be picking them up. "Last call boys."

Sasuke shook his head and Naruto just waved an arm dismissively.

Both Hinata and Sakura nodded at them, and when the latter was about to get inside, she felt her wrist being grabbed by someone, so she looked up, and her eyes widened when she felt Sasuke's lips on hers.

"I didn't smoke." He smirked and let her wrist go, afterwards, gave her a mocking two finger salute.

She just blushed and smiled before entering the car, the vehicle leaving the two boys alone.

"So…" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Plan on telling me what's been on your mind?"

"…Shit."

* * *

"Revolting…"

"Yes sir."

"Absolutely disgusting."

"True sir."

He looked at his companion. "Why would he enroll her here??"

"Change of attitude, perhaps."

He looked flabbergasted. "My _hime _is perfectly perfect!"

"…yes sir."

"Hmph." He looked from right to left, watching the students walk in the school and not care if he stood in all of his school's glory by wearing the royal blue jacket and tie, and the crisp dress shirt and pressed black slacks. "Where is this… Principal..?"

"I do not know sir, I've never been here."

"Wait here then," he walked forward. "I shall grace the peasants with my presence."

"…right, sir."

He walked on forward, head held high when students turned their attention to him. Some of the guys had snorted at his get-up, while some of the girls cocked their brows at his smug expression. He walked on forward, climbing the steps which he dismissed as very dirty and unsanitary, afterwards, dared to push open the double doors of the school building.

His blue eyes searched the crowd for his beloved princess, believing himself to be a prince who has come to rescue her from the lair of a pathetic excuse of a school.

Forward, he marched, shoulders stiff and back straight, chest puffed out and stomach sucked in. He caught a few giggles from girls, which he thought was admiration. He noticed a few stares from guys, which was more on disbelief, but he believed it to be envy or awe. He curled one side of his lips upwards and raised his left hand to run it over his sleek black hair which he had carefully styled this morning.

The echoes of his black leather shoes' heels made him feel superior, because he felt as if everyone was stupefied by his presence, thus the deafening silence.

He yelped in a very un-prince like fashion when a student came flying out of a classroom.

His eyes studied the dark-haired teen who groaned and sat up, and he almost fainted upon seeing the sight of blood on the boy's face.

He heard someone crack his knuckles, and he turned to his right to see another dark-haired teen step out of the classroom.

"Give it back, now."

The boy who got punched glared and picked up an object lying on the floor, afterwards, handed it to the one responsible for punching him.

"Next time, I won't be _lenient_."

The Prince-wannabe held back a gagging sound – so a punch on the face was already lenient? What is this place?!

He stiffened when the boy responsible for punching the other boy had looked at him.

"You lost or something?"

He nodded vigorously, earning a raised brow from the… well, he decided to name him a barbarian.

"Let me guess," he dusted dirt off of the thing in his hands. "Principal's office."

Another nod.

"Come on." The barbarian gestured with his head, so he followed, all the way down the halls and corridors. He took note of a few men who raised their hands for a high five, the barbarian doing the same to return the greeting. He saw a couple of girls smile and wave, and the boy he followed nodded once to them. _"I'm guessing he's a jock to have this kind of treatment."_

They stopped upon reaching a black door with frosted glass in the middle, and painted in black letters was the name "Principal Orochimaru".

"Just knock and greet him, afterwards," he shrugged. "Well, whatever it is you came here for."

"Yes," he squeaked and cleared his throat. "Thank you, peasant."

He earned another raised brow, and then a shake of the head before he was left alone to deal with the master of the school.

As instructed, he knocked, entered, and greeted the long-haired Principal.

Orochimaru raised his head, eyes widening for a fraction of a second upon recognizing the school uniform the boy wore.

"To what do I owe this visit from my previous Alma matter?"

The boy blinked and immediately walked in and sat down.

"You're also from Konoha?!"

* * *

"Shi-shi!!"

He sighed and remained standing before her.

"Thanks for getting him back!"

"Why did you even bring that thing here?"

"Hey, this thing happens to have a name, and you gave him to me."

"Hn. Fine. Why did you bring Shi-shi here?"

She grinned. "I didn't want to leave him alone in my room!"

"You have other stuffed animals there to keep him company."

"But Shi-shi is special." She said, looking at the eyes of the stuffed lion. "He's your first gift to me."

He glanced at her when she suddenly became quiet, and again, he remembered what he told himself the other day.

"Sakura," he called her, making the girl look at him. "About…" he turned a bit red. "About what you said in the freezer…"

Her cheeks instantly turned pink upon remembering that incident.

"I just…" he avoided maintaining eye contact due to his flushing cheeks. "I wanted to say that… I…"

"Head's up!!"

The two teens turned to where the voice came from, and Sakura received a hard hit on the head from a speeding volleyball.

Sasuke blinked a few times, as if registering in his brain what just happened.

"Ow…" Sakura groaned while clutching Shi-shi in her left arm. "What hit me..?"

Somehow, her expression and her teary eyes made him snort, and he held back a laugh when she sharply looked up at him with a glaring pout.

"Sorry." He said, before offering her a hand.

She looked at the hand that was offered to her, and without breaking eye contact from her Knight, she took it as he helped her up.

"Peasant!"

Her eyes blinked repeatedly when she felt someone slap both her hand and Sasuke's away, and someone's back came into view, replacing her vision of Sasuke's face.

"How dare you touch and disgrace the hand of my Princess?!"

She recognized that voice anywhere, and she felt damned to see that the owner was wearing the uniform for boys of Konoha High. Immediately, her cheeks turned red out of embarrassment – especially now that people were looking.

"You have no right to taint the royal hand of my lovely Sakura-hime!"

"AKIRA?!"

Sasuke raised a brow at Akira, and then glanced at Sakura, since he was still taller than the self-proclaimed… Prince.

"You know this guy?"

Sakura looked from Akira to Sasuke. "He's a former classmate."

Akira turned to Sakura, looking quite offended. "Sakura-hime," he did not notice the twitch Sasuke had on his left brow. "Why would you call me a former classmate?! I'm your future-"

"Akira," Sakura cut him off. "My father has yet to agree to that… engagement, and…" she bit her lower lip and glanced at Sasuke when she said the word engagement. "I still didn't say _yes_ to you."

"Fear not, I shall save you from this… this…" he looked around. "…school."

"I see you've met."

The three teenagers and the few students who lingered to watch the scene turned to the school's Principal.

"Tsukiyoshi-san just wanted to know of Haruno-san's whereabouts." Orochimaru turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, this is Tsukiyoshi Akira, a student from Konoha High." He looked at Akira. "Tsukiyoshi-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke, one of Oto's best students, and also team Captain of the Soccer team."

Akira dared to narrow his eyes at Sasuke, who just quirked a brow. "And how is it that you know my hime?"

Sasuke glanced from Akira, to Sakura, and then he smirked at Akira. "I'm her Knight."

The hallway was silent for a moment as Orochimaru chose to be a spectator for the time being, whereas the other students were itching for a showdown – it wasn't everyday a… well, _Prince_, dropped by to challenge the Knight for the Princess's heart, even if the Princess has obviously already made a choice between the two men.

Sakura, on the other hand, didn't know if she would squeal at how direct and forward Sasuke answered Akira, or if she should interrupt a soon-to-happen verbal argument.

"K-Knight..?"

Sasuke nodded once. "Yeah, Knight." He leaned down slightly and kept the smug smirk on his face. "Got a problem, _your highness_?"

Akira remembered just how _lenient_ Sasuke was, and how a single punch from him had caused the other raven-haired boy a nosebleed.

So the object he retrieved from the other boy belonged to Sakura…

"If you'll excuse us," Sasuke side-stepped and offered an arm to Sakura. "The Princess and I are late for class."

Sakura just smiled and took his arm, clearly amused at how her Knight was behaving today.

"B-But… Hold it peasant!!"

Sasuke sighed. "Seriously, that word is getting annoying."

"That's how he talks, sorry…" Sakura mumbled, patting his arm lightly. "His mother has been filling his head with fairytales when he was a kid."

"Hn," he smirked. "And how is it that you know so much?"

"Akira is very… talkative."

"I shall escort Sakura-hime to her classroom!"

"Do you even know where it is?"

"…I shall rely on my skills to-"

"Newsflash, _your highness_," Sasuke leered. "You don't need skills, you need a map, and apparently, you don't have one."

Honestly, the pain in the ass Prince was getting annoying.

"Then I shall walk with the Princess while you, peasant, will lead us there!"

"I'd be glad to…" he muttered sarcastically. "But then, shouldn't you be asking the Princess if she wishes for that?"

"Of course she does!"

"Right…" Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and raised both arms up. "Who am I to get in the way of romance?"

Sakura gaped as Akira grinned. "A wise choice peasant!" and he offered his arm to Sakura, who was forced to take it when Akira had grabbed her free arm to wrap around the one he offered. Next, he walked forward, talking all the way while Sakura looked back at Sasuke with a helpless look, mouthing the words "save me" to him. He just stood there with pocketed hands and a very, very, evil smirk, afterwards, gave her a wink that clearly said "have fun".

"You did that on purpose…"

Sasuke glanced at Orochimaru, and then back at the two teenagers.

"What do you have in mind, exactly?"

He smirked. "I just needed some entertainment."

* * *

"And then he went: 'Peasant! Direct me to the lavatory!' And I'm like 'oh sure, which door should I lead you to? The female's?' and then he gasps and yells 'blasphemy!!' and I just went on… whatever…"

"Dude, that dick's annoying… what with all his 'peasant' talk." He muttered. "Anyway, Naruto, did he go to the bathroom?"

"Heck, no. He said the door was too… unsanitary." Naruto snorted. "What a prick."

"Pussy is more like it." He snickered.

"Well said Kiba." Naruto nodded. "Well said."

"And how is the _darling_ and _stupid_ Knight taking it all?"

They looked at Neji who just arrived with a tray of food, followed by Lee.

"Currently," Kiba began. "He's still good, but I bet he's about to explode."

"Who wouldn't?" Shino murmured. "I'm tempted to send in some of my pet roaches down that guy's pants."

"Forget roaches," Shikamaru yawned. "Just throw him a wet ball of tissue paper and he'd hit the ceiling."

"Not a bad idea…" Naruto smirked while preparing to do just what Shikamaru said. "What say we spare our little Knight, eh?"

The group looked at where the royal pain in the ass Prince was currently seated with Sakura being forced to sit next to him, whereas Sasuke is being forced to play servant.

"Why is he humoring the guy again?" Kiba asked.

"You know our dear old Captain," Shikamaru smirked. "He tends to… do things when amused."

"I'm not about to just sit back and watch." Naruto gave an evil grin as he held the wet ball of tissue paper. "Everybody, clear the area!"

Everyone instantly ducked their heads as he tossed the wet object in his hand. They all watched it zoom pass tables and make a direct hit for Akira's head.

Next thing they heard was a very girlish scream coming from the guy who came from the preppy school.

"Score!!" Naruto did a high five with Kiba while the rest of the guys laughed.

"WHO THREW THAT?! I DEMAND TO KNOW!!"

Akira was currently standing on the table with his head turning from left to right. His eyes stopped at Naruto's table, and immediately, he marched over there.

"Great…"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke as he watched Akira walking towards Naruto.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Hn. Lights out for your Prince."

She twitched. "He's not my Prince."

He smirked at her. "Really now?"

"Yes."

"Hn…"

Sakura flinched when Naruto had done a roundhouse kick to Akira, who was being held back by Kiba and Shikamaru, whereas Neji, Lee, and Shino continued to eat.

"Shouldn't you stop them..?"

"If I didn't enjoy the show so much, I would."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

"Alright, alright…" he sighed and walked over to his friends.

"Can't see me huh? Can't see me!!" Naruto grinned. "Seriously, dude, he's such a wuss! That kick didn't even touch his face and he's already begging!"

"It was only a taunt too." Kiba snickered.

"Guys, come on, cut it out."

Naruto and the rest turned to Sasuke who was scratching the back of his head.

"Orochimaru's gonna have my head for this."

"Why? He asked you to keep an eye on Prince PITA here?"

"…PITA?"

Naruto chuckled. "Pain In The Ass."

"…Right." He looked at Akira. "And… yeah, you know Orochimaru, he's a former Konoha student."

"Fine, fine." Naruto pulled back while Kiba and Shikamaru let Akira go, who soon ran behind Sasuke.

"Peasants!" he seethed. "You!" he pointed at Sasuke. "Teach them a lesson! Make sure they-"

"Will you shut up?" he told Akira. "I am _this_ close to kicking your ass back to Konoha, so don't tempt me, got it?"

All he got was a slow nod from Akira, before he took him back to where Sakura was waiting.

"And for the record, Sakura told me to save you. Otherwise, I would have just left you."

"Hime did that?!" instantly, he was next to Sakura and holding her hand, saying how kind she was. "As for you, how dare you-"

"Welcome to Hell High." Sasuke grunted, before taking his leave.

* * *

Hallway was empty, and no student was present in the library. She checked every classroom of the senior level, and they were all empty. She went to the outdoor basketball court and only saw a couple of guys she didn't know personally. She checked the gym and saw the Basketball club; she checked the laboratories and saw only a couple of teachers. She went to the faculty room and even the Principal's office, yet no sign of her Knight.

"_Where did you go..?" _she sighed and sat down on one of the stairs' steps. _"Sasuke…"_ she looked at the stuffed lion that Zaku took from her earlier, mocking her for bringing it to school. Yet, again, Sasuke came to take it back from the guy, and just when he was going to tell her something important, a volleyball had to ruin the moment. And even if he had offered his hand to assist her, Akira had to jump in to destroy the magic.

Sighing softly, she stood up and held the lion tighter, hoping that Akira wouldn't be able to find her, since it was pretty hard to give him the slip.

"_He won't even let go of my arm…"_ she frowned and rubbed the spot where the guy kept holding her. _"Can't he take the hint that I'm not interested?!"_ she climbed up the stairs and decided to check one more place out before taking her leave.

As she stood before the door which led to the rooftop, she told herself that if Sasuke was there, she'd stay with him. But if he wasn't, she'd accept the ride home Akira was offering.

"_Please be here…"_ she thought, and shut her eyes when she pushed the door open.

A strong breeze greeted her, and she had to block her face with her free arm in order to not let any dust enter her eyes.

Once the wind had calmed down a bit, she took a peek outside, eyes widening upon spotting who she has been looking for since school ended for the day.

He was standing with his hands pocketed as always, and gakuran coat left unbuttoned to reveal the tucked out dress shirt he wore underneath. His left ear still had the silver hoop earring, and his left helix still had that silver clip attached to it. But what made her stare longer was the cancer stick in-between his lips.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" she yelled, causing him to turn to her nonchalantly.

Sakura glared with tear-stained eyes while walking towards him, the door to the rooftop automatically closing as she neared him, and he stood still, eyeing her until she was but a foot away.

"What are you doing?!"

He raised a brow.

She grabbed the lighted cigarette and threw it on the ground, afterwards, stomped onto it with her left foot.

"Why are you smoking?! I thought you quit?! Why did you smoke a stick?! WHY?!" she looked around, seeing a couple more sticks on the ground. "You skipped classes just to smoke?! How many have you taken?!"

He kept his eyes on her, afterwards, pulled out a pack from his pocket to reveal two more left.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

He shook his head.

"Then why?!"

"It's the only way I could think of." He said, keeping his eyes on her.

"To what?!"

"To always keep you next to me."

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next Chapter: Within Reach_

"Sakura..?"

"…Yeah?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Get it off."

She blinked, and then stuck her tongue out. "No."

"Take. It. Off."

She just grinned.

* * *

_A/N: Aww… The Knight is sad… he wants his Princess next to him all the time. XD_


	7. Within Reach

**Hell High**_**  
Chapter 7: Within Reach

* * *

**_

_To always keep you next to me…_

She clutched the pillow she held tighter, afterwards, turned to her other side and met the stuffed lion's face.

"_Sasuke…kun…"_

Her eyes slowly closed as she recalled what he said the other day when she caught him smoking.

"_How many… sticks did you smoke..?"_

If the pillow was alive, it would have complained for the lack of oxygen.

"_Why… didn't you just tell me?"_

Slowly, her eyes opened to stare at Shi-shi's half-closed eyes.

"_Are you… jealous of Akira, Sasuke?"_

She sighed and got out of bed, afterwards, walked over to her closet to change into a fresh batch of clothes.

She undid the knot of her robe and pulled it off of her, glad that she already wore her undergarments earlier after taking a bath. Next, she opened her closet and looked for something to wear for the day, deciding on a knee-length skirt at the color of white, and a pale blue thin-strapped shirt, with a darker shade of blue hooded jacket over it. She pulled out a pair of navy blue stockings and put them on, afterwards, picked her black heeled boots that reached about two inches above her ankles. She checked her jewelry box and pulled out a black leather laced choker which had a small silver butterfly for a pendant. She used the same blue clips with a cat and rabbit head design on them, and attached it to her left bangs, leaving a few strands to fall onto her face.

When she was about to leave, she stopped and picked a small black backpack, afterwards, put her mobile phone, wallet, and Shi-shi inside with its head peeking from the hole. She smiled and took out a white handkerchief which had red linings and a few cherry petals as a design. She folded it and kept it inside her hooded jacket's pocket.

Sakura rushed down the stairs and went inside the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Where are you off to?"

"Out for a walk." She said with a smile before kissing her father's cheek. "Bye dad."

"You have your phone and wallet with you?"

"Always!" she called out.

"Why is… Shi-shi-"

"Bye!" and she was out the door.

Ikichi just blinked, smiled, and then shook his head.

* * *

His ears picked up the sound of the doorbell, so he walked from the kitchen to the living room, and stopped before the front door. He undid a couple of locks first before opening it, eyes widening upon being greeted by a very bright and warm smile.

"Hi."

He blinked a few times before raising a brow.

"Erm…" She kept her grin. "Hi..?"

"May I… help you?"

She smiled. "My name's Haruno Sakura," she extended her hand to the older man, who slowly took it. "I'm looking for Sasuke, is he here?"

He let the girl's hand go and let her in. She thanked him for his hospitality and removed her boots before following him inside the living room.

"I'm afraid you just missed him." He said when she sat down. "He had to go to work today."

"Oh," she sighed. "That's too bad."

He kept his eyes on the young girl, noticing the pink hair, as well as the stuffed lion in her backpack, before smirking lightly. "You must be… the Konoha Princess, correct?"

She flushed and laughed nervously. "Why, yes, that would be me."

"My son talks about you almost everyday; before going to school, and upon arriving home." He chuckled. "Of course, only when I'm around to hear it. I'm not so sure if he talks to his brother about you."

"O-Oh…" she flushed. "You must be… Uchiha Fugaku-san."

"Well, I didn't think he'd say my name."

"He doesn't talk much," she admitted. "But when he does, he mentioned you, his brother, and…" she trailed off, and Fugaku knew why.

"Mikoto." He said. "That's his mother's name."

"I… I see…"

He gave a small smile. "I understand why he refuses to mention her, after all," he leaned back and intertwined his fingers together. "Among all of us, he was the closest one to Mikoto, and my wife loved him very much."

"If I may ask…" she kept her hands together and leaned forward. "What happened?"

"Truth be told, I'm not so sure. One moment we were fine, and then the next, we had a few arguments, and she just… left one day… without saying goodbye, even to Sasuke."

"Is that why… he started to smoke?"

"He has this illusion that when losing someone," Fugaku chuckled lightly. "That person will come back if he does something that he or she will not like."

Sakura recalled what happened the other day, when he started to smoke again, and only stopped when she found him.

"Let me guess, something similar has happened, correct?"

Sakura nodded once. "Yesterday," she began. "A former classmate of mine came and didn't let me go, I looked for Sasuke during dismissal time, and I saw him smoking not just one stick, but almost a whole pack."

"Did he say why?"

"He said… it's to keep me next to him."

Fugaku smiled. "It didn't work for Mikoto, but somehow, it works for you, and whenever he thinks he's losing you, he will smoke to get you back."

Sakura gave a small grin. "Not a very healthy way of wanting someone."

"Indeed." Fugaku sighed. "I used to be an alcoholic, you know, while my eldest went for drugs, and Sasuke, well, he started to smoke."

"Your wife's departure took a toll on all of you."

"I'm… glad you understand." He admitted. "We all depended on Mikoto's warmth, so when she took it with her, everything seemed so… dark and cold."

Sakura didn't realize that her eyes were watery until a drop had fallen from her left eye, and she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve, forgetting the handkerchief she brought with her.

Well, she was pretty much sensitive when it comes to family matters, or if anything is depressing or sad.

"I never could bring myself to find someone else, and those two kids never showed any interests or signs of dating women, well, until you came along, only did Sasuke start to act much more responsibly." He chuckled. "He managed to convince me to stop drinking, and also got his brother to stop doing drugs. Actually, Sasuke has been meaning to drop the habit of smoking, he just couldn't find the right motivation."

"So I've been told." She smiled. "I'm… glad to be able to help."

"By the way, Sakura, may I call you that?"

"Of course sir."

"Your father… he is… Haruno Ikichi, correct?"

"Yes sir." She tilted her head slightly. _"How does he know my father..?"_

"Please," he nodded once to Sakura. "Tell him to avoid a man named Uchiha Madara."

* * *

"Is that the last of them?"

"Hopefully…"

He shook his head and patted the man's shoulder. "I'll be having a guest today, so please."

"Yeah, yeah…"

He walked off and left the man in the stable.

"By the way, where are the other horses?" he asked upon seeing only his and another horse he reserved for his beloved Princess.

"Running, they need some exercise."

"And who is keeping an eye on them?"

"Who else?"

"Ah, him, of course." He nodded once and walked over to the approaching butler who was being followed by the apple of his eyes. "Ah! Sakura-hime!"

Sakura forced a small smile to Akira and managed to side step in order to avoid the unwanted hug. "Thanks for the invite."

"My pleasure, my dear."

She discreetly rolled her eyes and looked at the two white horses. One had black stockings and dark colored mane and tail, the other was purely white, and both were pure breeds – mustangs to be exact. Sakura just gulped upon seeing how tall and large the build of the two horses were.

"Erm… Akira, I'm not sure I'm okay with this."

"Nonsense! They're both perfectly tame!"

Sakura looked at the pure white horse, seeing its nostrils flare and dark eyes narrow down to slits when it looked at her. Immediately, she shook her head to get rid of such illusion and tried to convince herself that her fear is making her see things.

"Let me take care of that for you miss."

She nodded to the man who came from the stables and watched how he saddled up the horse that she just imagined earlier to be bull-like. When it was ready, he helped her mount the animal and asked if she was alright.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine as long as it doesn't run."

"Just don't kick its sides too hard."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled at the man who soon went to Akira. _"Hm… familiar looking guy."_ She shrugged and waited for Akira to be ready.

"Alright, let's take a ride down the vast fields!" Akira lightly kicked the sides of his horse as it moved. Sakura gulped and did the same, and she nearly cried out when the horse she was on began to move, following Akira's lead who started to talk about the history of his mansion, of his family, and of the large fields surrounding them.

"Let's gallop, shall we?"

"Gallop? Wait, what?!"

Akira made his horse gallop, all the while telling Sakura to do the same, who had no idea how to do it. So, she just decided to kick the horse's sides a little bit harder than earlier, but it didn't make a difference but just continued walking at a slow pace. Again, she kicked, a little much harder than earlier, but it just neighed and shook its head a bit. With a twitch, Sakura kicked harder than ever, causing the horse to neigh louder and stand on its hind legs, a warning sign that meant it was about to run.

"NO NO NO NO!!!" Sakura yelled when the horse had sprinted and ran.

"Sakura-hime!!" Akira yelled.

"HEEEEELP!!"

From the stables, he dropped the haystacks he was about to feed to the younger horses and ran out of the large barn-like structure. "Oh no." he placed both hands on his head as he watched Sakura yelling her head off with Akira attempting to stop the running horse.

Without any further delays, the stable man pulled out a walkie talkie attached at the left side of his hip and pressed the button in the middle. "Yo."

"What?"

"We've got a situation here."

"What kind?"

"Code red?"

"...Fuck. Seriously?!"

"Yes, heading your way in about… a minute or less, I guess."

"Crap." He cursed and listened to the sounds of yelling, and his eyes widened upon spotting the pink-haired girl who was crying out loud while on a running amuck horse. "Sakura?!" and when he recognized the girl, he immediately got onto the black horse he usually rode to lead the other horses into running. "Come on!" he kicked the sides of the steed and had it run towards Sakura, eyes narrowed down to determination in saving the girl.

He caught sight of Akira yelling useless words, and he had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes and instead, focus on getting Sakura to safety.

From what he could see, Sakura's horse was heading for the nearby lake, so he got his own stallion to turn right and run down the hill to further advance to the lakeside.

He got there earlier and pulled at the reigns so that he could stop the horse from going to the water, afterwards, directed it forward, kicking its sides lightly to make it go faster. His eyes turned from up ahead to his left where Sakura was headed, the horse not stopping from its running spree.

He clicked his tongue a couple of times to get the horse he rode on to head for the incoming white mustang, afterwards, he pulled onto the reigns, making the black stallion stand on its hind legs and wave its front limbs in front of the white horse Sakura was riding, causing the smaller immaculate horse to skid to a halt and also get up on its hind legs in alert.

Once the black stallion was back on all fours, he jumped off of its back and ran to the white horse which was panicking still, so he had to wave his arms a couple of times to get its attention and grab its reigns. He pulled it down, forcing the horse to get back on all fours; afterwards, he petted its neck in an attempt to calm it down.

"Shh… shh… it's alright…" he said in a soft voice despite the neighing.

The black one he was riding earlier had managed to position itself next to Sakura, who had fallen off of the white stallion from the sudden panic it had upon standing on its two hind legs. Somehow, it sensed that the girl was in danger, so it blocked the wilder white horse from hitting Sakura due to its constant panic.

Akira arrived a few moments later, but he didn't mind him and just walked over to Sakura, who was pretty much surprised to see him there.

"Sasuke?! What're you-"

"I work here." He finished, kneeling down on one knee before her seated form to check if anything's wrong. "You should be glad I do, otherwise, you could have drowned in the lake."

She narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think I can't swim?"

"You told me before." He said calmly while pulling her left boot off of her leg gently. "Tell me if this hurts." He placed his fingers on her ankle and pressed a bit hard, making her grit her teeth and pull her leg back. "You must have sprained it from the fall." He pulled out a bandage from the belt bag he had around his waist, afterwards, looked at her. "Do you mind..?"

She shook her head and lifted her skirt up a bit slightly, and he pulled off her stockings on that leg in order to bandage her sprain.

"You dare to touch the Princess's-"

"Shut your trap."

Akira gasped at the retort.

"Do you even know how to ride?"

Sakura bit her lower lip and shook her head.

Sasuke looked at Akira with a glare. "Yet you still forced her."

"Well, I… but…"

He sighed and turned back to Sakura. "You had me worried."

She blinked and tilted her head to the side a bit as a small smile grazed her lips. "You were worried?"

He turned a light shade of pink and looked away. "Hn."

She just kept her smile and pulled out her handkerchief from her jacket's pocket, afterwards, tied it around Sasuke's left arm.

He quirked a brow at her, wondering what she was doing.

"From my research," she began while knotting the material. "Back in medieval times, Princesses would either use their hankies or tear a piece of their dress to tie it around the Knight's arm or weapon, depending on which Knight has won her favor." She finished tying the cloth around his arm and looked back up at him to meet his gaze. "And since you're my Knight," she smiled. "Well, you've won my favor a long time ago already."

"Sakura..?"

"…Yeah?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Get it off."

She blinked, and then stuck her tongue out. "No."

"Take. It. Off."

She just grinned.

He twitched. "It's… girly."

"It's a symbol that you've won my favor."

"Get it off."

From the sidelines, Akira had gripped onto his own handkerchief and was currently biting a piece of it. "Why..?!"

"If you hate it that much, why don't you just remove it?" Sakura challenged with a raised brow.

"Hn…" he just chose to let it slide for now, and then got up and picked her up in his arms – causing Akira to react negatively.

"S-Sasuke?!" she blushed.

"It's not like you can walk, and you're wearing a skirt, so I can't carry you behind my back." He smirked. "Unless you want to flash someone."

She punched his chest lightly. "Just shut up."

He let her sit down on the black stallion he was riding earlier, and her grip on his arm tightened from fear.

"Geez, relax, he's much tamer." He said, patting the horse's neck. He walked over to the white horse Sakura was riding a while ago, and tied the reigns with the black one's. Next, he looked up at Sakura's frightened gaze and smirked. "You didn't think I'd really leave you alone, did you?"

She blinked, and gasped when he got on the black steed behind her, afterwards, had both arms around her to hold onto the stallion's reigns.

"This is Blackout," he told her. "Sort of like the lead horse."

"And how did you tame him?"

"Hn. No one else has dared to approach him, much less feed him."

"No one fed him?!" She looked at the horse. "Poor thing…"

"Sorry, I meant no one had enough courage to walk closer to him for feeding, the previous worker always threw the stack of hay at Blackout's stable."

"And so, he developed a sort of… superiority complex?"

"Sort of." He looked at the horse which shook its head a couple of times to rid the annoying flies attempting to land on its face or eyes. "Lean on me." Sasuke whispered, making her flush slightly, but she laid her head on his shoulder none the less. He clicked his tongue twice and got the black stallion to move, the white one following whereas Akira grumbled and got onto his own horse to follow the two.

Somehow, despite the black horse's gallop up the hill, she felt much safer than earlier, and a hint of a smile appeared on her lips while her eyes closed. Soon enough, she relaxed in her Knight's arms.

"So, how did you tame him, exactly?"

He looked at her, and then back up ahead. "Would you believe through equestrian sport?"

She eyed him.

"Hn." He smirked. "There're a lot more things you don't know about me."

"You… know how to play that game?!"

"My grandparents used to have a rodeo, but it didn't last long since they couldn't take care of all the horses by themselves, most of which were sold to the Tsukiyoshi family."

"Then… that means the other horses…" she looked behind Akira, where a herd of horses followed. "They used to belong to your grandparents."

"Aa." He raised his left hand in greeting, and Sakura turned to where he was looking. "That's Itachi, my brother."

"…That explains the resemblance.'

"Long story short, my brother and I delivered the horses, yet we wanted to keep caring for them, so we asked PITA's parents here to have us care for them." He noted Sakura giggle at Akira's nickname. "We didn't ask to get paid, yet they still pay us for a job well done – especially after we were introduced to Blackout." He patted the horse's neck. "He was a pretty wild horse, and PITA wanted him because of Blackout's position in the herd, yet this guy won't let anyone break his spirit."

"Yet you managed…"

"Maybe." He smirked as Blackout seemed to somehow understand what they talked about when it neighed all of a sudden from Sakura's comment. "Let's just say that Blackout and I have come to an agreement of sorts."

"So, how..?"

"I volunteered to tame him, despite PITA's parents telling me that it was suicide, yet my brother said I could do it, so they let me." He had a short flashback of how Blackout kept warning him to step back when it always rose to its hind legs. "It took a long time for me to get onto his back, since he wouldn't calm down each time a person would approach him."

"And then..?"

"When I finally did, Blackout wanted me to regret my decision, so he tried to defy me when I would make him turn right or left; he jumped higher and while in the air, was determined to send me off."

"But..?"

"I did fall at one point, but I went for it again."

"And when you succeeded, Blackout deemed you worthy?"

"To put it simply, yes." He glanced at Akira who was grumbling to himself. "I didn't recognize him in Oto, since I only catch him wearing the proper attire for the equestrian sport, and… well… when the Tsukiyoshi family thought Blackout was tamed, PITA jumped to the opportunity and almost got a broken arm or leg when Blackout went wild."

"Akira managed to ride him?"

"No, he rushed to the horse, and Blackout thought it was a challenge, so like any lead animal in a pack or herd would do, he fought back."

"Let me guess," Sakura grinned. "You were the one who stopped Blackout?"

"Aa." He glanced at the horse and gave a small smirk. "This guy caused me a lot of trouble."

"How so?"

"Because of the stunt he pulled, the family almost gave him to a guy who owned a race track for horses."

"Aw…" she patted Blackout. "I bet Sasuke convinced them to let you stay, huh Blackout?" she grinned. "Wait, so if he won't let anyone ride him but you, how come he didn't complain when you had me sit here?"

"I gained his trust." He said. "And PITA's mother gave him to me."

She smiled. "Akira's mother is really kind, you know." She saw how Sasuke's eyes softened, and how his gaze seemed to be a bit far. "Sasuke..?"

"Yeah…" he glanced to the side a bit. "She's really kind."

It was brief, but somehow, she remembered Fugaku's words regarding Mikoto and Sasuke's close relationship.

* * *

"I insist Sakura."

"Please, Aria-san, it's fine, I can even walk a bit now – it was just a minor sprain."

Aria, Akira's mother, shook her head and sighed. "This is clearly our fault."

"No, no, it's not! It was an accident." Sakura said. "I mean, I annoyed the horse I was riding, and… well, if Sasuke wasn't around…"

The older woman looked at the said boy who was tending to Blackout. "He really is Knight-material, don't you think?"

She flushed at Aria's comment.

"It's no wonder why Akira dislikes him so much." She laughed. "I should have told him stories of Prince and Princesses instead."

"Don't you..?"

"No," Aria smiled. "I keep telling Akira of tales regarding a Princess being taken by a dragon, and then saved by a Knight." She looked back at Sasuke. "I tell him fables of Knights battling against each other to win the Princess's heart, and from what he's told me, he started despising Sasuke when he said he was your Knight, Sakura."

Sakura recalled the day Akira came to Oto and confronted Sasuke for helping her stand up.

"He feels threatened, you know," she told Sakura. "And I keep telling my son that… he shouldn't force someone to be his, because that's like being the villain."

"I'm… sorry for all this trouble."

"Don't be, Sakura." Aria smiled. "I love my son, and so does my husband, but we've also grown fond of both Itachi and Sasuke – they're such good kids that we can't bring ourselves to give in to Akira's demands of firing them or… well, at least, keep your Knight away from you." She giggled. "If Sasuke is keeping you safe, why should we give him a restraining order on you, right?"

Sakura sweat dropped. She didn't know if Akira was just really childish, amusing, or downright annoying.

"Well, I don't blame Akira for liking you, you're such a beautiful and sweet girl after all," she looked back at Sasuke. "At the same time, I can't blame Sasuke for not wanting to give you up either."

She flushed. "W-We're just… f-friends."

Aria smiled. "My husband and I were once friends too, why do you think do I tell Akira about Knights and Princesses? It started with us."

Sakura excused herself when her phone rang.

"Hey Ino." She answered. "No, I didn't forget, why?"

It took a while before Sakura was able to answer.

"I can still go, don't worry."

Another round of rambling.

"You're being dramatic Ino."

And another…

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll bring someone along, how's that?"

And then another…

"Okay… I'll bring a couple of-" she twitched. "Alright already! I'll take whoever I'm close with in Oto, okay?!"

Ino finally calmed down on the other line.

"Yeah, casual right?" She paused. "Wait, it's not casual?!" her eyes widened. "Why did you change it at the last minute?!"

Aria tilted her head to the side.

"My father won't be home 'til tonight Ino! Where am I gonna get the money to-" she sighed. "No, I am not letting you lend me your credit card again."

Aria smiled.

"Ino…" Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "They study in Oto but it doesn't mean they're broke!" she blinked. "I thought you said it was your party, not-"

Aria caught Sasuke raising a brow at Sakura's antics.

"But- well- stop cutting me off woman!!" she yelled. "Look, I'll see what I can do, alright? Just make sure we won't have trouble getting in! Damn you…"

Even Blackout stared at Sakura.

"Geez, why you became my best friend, I'll never know…" she pouted. "Stop rubbing it in! I thanked you already for getting Ami off my back and – shit! Ami!" she bit her lower lip and glanced at Sasuke, who still kept his brow rose. "Uh… you should really go to Oto and see the guys…" she murmured. "No..!" she hissed lowly and toned down to a whisper. "I am _not_ talking about Sasuke..!" she flushed. "Okay, okay, I am…"

Aria just shook her head at Sasuke's questioning gaze.

"Just… handle the entrance." And she hung up and gave a heavy sigh, afterwards, faced Sasuke. "Um… remember our deal about your… habits?"

"Hn…" he patted Blackout one last time before closing the stable. "Where do you want me to take you?"

She grinned. "Konoha."

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But a deal is a deal!!"

"Hn…"

"So, yes?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to."

She frowned. "Fine! I'll ask someone else to take me!"

"Knock yourself out."

She twitched as he remained nonchalant and continued to walk on ahead.

"Maybe Akira would gladly take me."

"He would."

"Or Lee…"

"He'd be thrilled."

"…Sasuke..!!"

"Hn…"

She sighed and turned away from him. "You suck."

"Hn…"

"You promised!"

"No I didn't."

"When we made that bet, it's considered a promise!"

"Says you…"

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"I don't want to."

"Don't want to what?"

"Take you there."

"Why not?'

"I don't want to."

"Don't want to what?"

He glared at her as she grinned. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

He sighed and walked faster.

"Please..?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With sugar on top?"

"No means no."

"It could mean yes."

"No it can't."

"Sure it could!"

"Whatever…"

She stopped and gritted her teeth as he walked on further ahead.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" she yelled at the top of her voice, causing Sasuke to stop and twitch. "This is Haruno Sakura talking to you!" she said out loud. "This is _your_ Princess! And _you _are _my _Knight! Therefore, you _can't _ignore my request!"

He sighed and turned his head slightly to her. "Really?"

"Really!"

He smirked. "I just said no."

"Well you can't!" she pointed.

"Hn." He turned to face her. "And what if I can?"

"There will be hell to pay!"

"Right."

"You owe me!"

"Hn…"

She felt annoyed that he wasn't giving in too easily today, and then, to his surprise, she dropped to the ground on all fours and hung her head.

"Sakura…"

"Don't then." She said. "Even if I beg you and am on my knees, you'd still say no."

"_Fuck…"_

"It's fine, go home…" she was shaking already. "I thought… I just thought…"

He felt a bit embarrassed at the predicament he's in.

"I thought you were really my Knight… and… and…"

He sighed and walked over to her, afterwards, knelt down on one knee before her. "Will you please get up?"

She didn't move.

"Alright, I'll take you, happy now?"

She still didn't move.

"Sakura, come on, look, I'll take you, okay?"

Still no sign of moving.

"Fine. I'm sorry, okay?"

Her hands formed to fists.

"I promise I'll take you to the dance Konoha is having tonight."

She looked up at him. "Prove it."

He sighed and stood up. "Never mind."

"See?!"

He looked at her.

"You still won't take me!" she walked ahead. "Fine then! I'll go alone!" she told him when she reached the gates of her home. "Good night!" and she walked in, leaving the guard confused.

Sasuke just sighed silently and walked home.

* * *

"Just. Shut. Up."

Ino frowned. "Sheesh, what's with you? Time of the month..?"

She walked pass her best friend who was clad in a purple halter dress. "Don't ask."

"Come on, smile! You look great in that dress, but even more so if you grin!" Ino coaxed. "Blue is a beautiful shade for you." She said while looking at Sakura's spaghetti-strapped dress. Around her neck was her butterfly necklace, and her ears had dangling earrings – a silver star on each of them. Her left arm had a ribbon wrapped around it at a darker shade of blue, while her right contained a few silver bracelets with charms of different shapes.

"I'm not in the mood…"

Ino just eyed her best friend who had a scowl on her face, though her green eyes clearly showed either disappointment or sadness.

"You're not happy to be here, are you?"

Sakura turned around, afterwards looked away again. "Hey Sai."

Said boy smiled slightly. "You seemed so excited when we first mentioned the dance."

"Things… change." She murmured, looking at the multiple teens of Konoha High's students enjoying each other's company. "Well, it's not like coming here without a date would be the pits… right?"

"Well," Ino looked around. "Don't think I'm making you much more depressed, but Ami is sure to rub it in your face," she sighed. "I mean, you were Konoha's most popular girl! And if she sees you without a date, she'd definitely take advantage of it and humiliate you!"

"Maybe… maybe the others won't buy it, you know? I mean…" she smiled slightly. "You did say they missed me."

"Yes, but with Ami taking your place when you left, they'll take her side instead of yours!"

"But-"

"Sorry Sakura," Sai butted in. "But I have to agree with Ino, after all, this is High School."

Sakura frowned and eyed the people dancing. "No," she murmured. "It's hell."

"It should be, since you're here."

Sai, Ino, and Sakura turned to glare at the newcomer, Ami, who was being followed by two other girls and their dates.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

Sakura glared. "Yeah, I am looking."

Ami twitched. "Have you even looked in a mirror lately?"

"Of course, and unlike you, I've seen improvements."

"I've heard better retorts from a monkey, considering you're of the same kind."

"FYI, Ami, in terms of Science, we all evolved from monkeys."

"You and them, perhaps." She pointed at Ino and Sai. "But for us, we're created in the image and likeness of God."

"More like Satan, if you're talking about yourself and your friends."

Ami scoffed. "You should know, since you're his apprentice."

Sakura clenched her fists.

"And what's this..?" Ami looked at Sakura's left, right, and back. "No date?" she smirked. "I expected you to have at least brought a nerd, or a ruffian."

"Just because Oto is a public school, does not entirely mean they're-"

"Of lower class? But they are." She laughed. "You once said you're transferring to the pits."

"Yes, I did, but that was when I was like you," she glared. "An airhead, a spoiled and good for nothing brat."

"You're still one."

"If I'm still one, then you're lower."

"Hmph." Ami snapped her fingers, causing the two girls next to her, and their dates, to glance at some of the students who stepped up and stood by her side. "You dare to challenge Konoha's Queen?"

Sakura looked around. "Where is she?"

Ami sneered. "You're lucky Sarutobi has you listed as a guest of honor."

"That's Sarutobi-_san_ to you." She corrected. "Even until now, you can't respect your elders."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura-oba-san."

Sakura clenched her fists.

"So, let's see… if you speak so defensively for Oto, why is it that you're the only student to arrive from there?"

She held back her tongue to not lash out something irrational.

"I guess they don't care about you, they don't really take notice of your presence, because they think you're nothing but a spoiled little girl, a pampered brat. You're an outcast there, admit it." She smirked. "No one befriended you, no one showed care or concern for you."

"You're… you're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Assuming that there's someone who does," she looked around. "Where is he..? Or she?"

Sakura lowered her head slightly.

"Then, I guess I'm right." She walked around Sakura and opened her mouth. "Look at your previous _Princess_, dateless and alone! Quite pathetic, don't you think?" she smirked as some agreed.

"That's enough Ami!" Ino yelled.

"Stay out of this Ino," she looked at Sai. "And don't even think about backing them both up, because even if there will be three of you, there's a lot more on my side."

"Nothing we can't handle."

Everyone turned to the entrance of the gym, and Sakura stared wide-eyed upon seeing familiar faces from Oto.

"I mean," the speaker shrugged. "We've beaten up more thugs than all of you combined, and they're pretty big – like bouncers." He grinned at Sakura. "Sorry we're late, we got lost."

"Naruto…" She spoke. "Hinata…" said shy girl waved.

"Don't forget about us!" Kiba cried out with a grin. "We had to ask a few guys and girls to come, and even if some of their parents didn't allow them, they snuck out just to back you up!"

"Yeah!" Lee exclaimed with a raised fist. "For the Konoha Princess!"

Ino and Sai smiled at this, while Sakura was just speechless at what Oto was doing for her.

Ami just glared. "She is no longer the Konoha Princess!"

"Fine then," Neji shrugged. "She can be Oto's, but she is still a Princess to us."

"True," Shikamaru yawned. "Despite how much of a drag these parties are, well," he looked at himself. "I still borrowed my dad's old tux for this."

"So," Shino looked at Ami. "Do you still have anymore useless things to say?"

"Hmph." She looked at Sakura, and then smirked. "You may have them, Sakura, but you're still dateless."

Sakura glanced back at the students of Oto who were glaring back at the students of Konoha. She searched the crowd for a dark-eyed, spiky-haired teen, but found no one who matched the description of her Knight.

"Well, _Princess_? Where's your Prince?" Ami retained the smug smirk on her lips. "Out with another Princess? Or does he not exist?"

"Sure he does..!"

And from the crowd appeared Akira.

"I came here as fast as I could Sakura-hime!" he panted. "I-" he wheezed. "Whew…" he wiped the sweat away from his forehead. "Fear not, I am here to-"

"Thanks Akira, but…" she looked at Ami. "I… don't really need a Prince."

"But-" Akira's mouth was covered by Naruto's hand.

"Not all Princesses need a Prince." She said. "It's not a Prince that makes them royalty, but rather, it's their leadership, as well as their concern for their people."

"Even I have to admit that that's well said, _Princess_." Ami sneered. "But how can a Princess continue her legacy without a Prince, hm?"

"I…" she lowered her head.

"See? You _do _need one. Because every Princess needs a Prince, and you don't have one."

"Will a Knight do?"

Ami noted Oto's students having smug smirks on their faces, and she looked back at Sakura.

"I'll ask again," due to the sudden silence of the room, the sound of light hooves echoed the hallowed walls of the gym. "Will a Knight do?"

Sakura's wide eyes half-closed as her gaze softened, so she turned around to face the person she's been waiting for, surprised to see him riding Blackout.

She saw him, witnessed how he jumped off of the horse and got his coat from Naruto, afterwards, put it on.

"Sasuke…"

He smirked and walked towards her in confident strides. "I had to get Blackout," he gestured at the horse who grunted. "A Knight can't be a Knight without a horse, right?"

She held back a giggle.

"So…" He stopped when he reached her, one hand pocketed while the other brought something up to her – a white rose, the color contrasting his black suit, yet blending well with the white dress shirt. He had his hair parted from the right, just like the time she saw him in her father's library, wherein she mentioned she liked his hair that way. "How about it?"

She couldn't help the smile on her lips.

"Can your Knight be your date?" he offered her his right hand while waiting for her response.

Ino held onto Sai, trying to hold back the squeal that was threatening to come out.

"Will you let me be your date?"

She lifted her hand and placed it on his after taking the rose from him. "Of course." She looked at their hands, watching how he had their fingers intertwined upon contact, and she beamed at him. "Yeah, a Knight's better." She gripped his hand. "Because a Knight would give everything and anything for his Princess, and at the same time," she lowered her head, feeling a bit shy from his gaze. "A Princess would want her Knight to always be there."

"Hn." He used his left hand to raise her chin and make her look up at him. "The feeling's mutual."

"HAH!"

Ino just had to ruin the moment.

"In your face Ami!!"

Ami flushed and glared at the blonde, and then at Sakura. _"How could she score someone like that?!"_ she thought while eyeing Sasuke. _"Then again, he looks familiar…" _she furrowed her brows.

"Alright, looks like this party has been delayed long enough."

"Wait!" Ami said. "Sakura here is a guest, and if this guy is her date, then he can come, but as for all of you-"

"They're also guests."

Everyone turned to look at Sarutobi who entered the gym, and next to him was a dark-haired man – Oto's Principal.

"This is Orochimaru, a former student of mine here in Konoha. He's the Principal of Oto High, and he's my guest, therefore," he gave small grin. "All students from Oto will be guests as well." He glanced at Sasuke. "Even former Konoha students."

Sakura blinked. _"Konoha..?"_ she eyed Sasuke.

"Of course!" Ami yelled while pointing at Sakura's Knight. "I knew you were familiar!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and Sakura could feel his grip on her hand tightening.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke!" she said out loud. "You were once a student here!"

"What is she talking about?" Naruto asked Hinata who bit her lower lip and stole a glance at Neji, who placed a finger on his lips to indicate her to keep quiet.

Ami walked over to Sasuke, and Sakura felt him pull back.

"You… you killed a student here!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke who glared at Ami.

"It is you!" Ami said. "You were expelled! Principal Sarutobi sent you to Oto!"

"_No way, that can't be true,"_ Sakura looked at Sasuke. _"It… can't."_

Sarutobi and Orochimaru chose this time to intervene.

"Watanabe-san, please," Sarutobi said while Orochimaru placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder upon sensing the boy's darkening aura. "It was never verified if he really is responsible for the incident. I had him move to Oto not because of that, but-"

"Don't cover for him!" Ami yelled. "He killed my older brother!"

* * *

Monday morning at Oto seemed normal – to some extent.

For one thing, the cool wind was calming today, yet the tension was too thick between them.

For possibly the eighth time, she opened her mouth, but only closed it again, still unable to say anything to him.

He wasn't helping either, because he just stood there with pocketed hands, eyes staring off into the horizon with such an intensifying glare that even she couldn't make a move to tug at his sleeve.

His eyes frightened her right now, and she didn't think it was possible to see him like this.

"_But…" _her eyes softened. _"Seeing him like this…"_ she placed a hand on her chest. _"It makes me feel how lonely he seems right now, but at the same time," _her fists began to clench. _"He doesn't want to talk to anyone or welcome any comfort."_

The bell rang, signaling the start of school, but she didn't see him show any sign of being aware of it.

"Sasuke..?" she called out softly.

"Just go…"

"Eh..?"

He glanced at her, though she couldn't get a good view of his face. "I'm… not in the mood for school today."

His tone just made her feel sad, and she couldn't help but walk forward a bit and wrap her arms around him.

"Sakura…"

"I want to stay," she murmured. "I don't want to leave you."

His eyes went back to staring off into space.

"You said before…" she continued. "That you want to always keep me next to you, so, can I… always keep you next to me as well?"

He still remained silent.

"Can I… stay here..?" she gripped onto his uniform. "Can I stay here with you..?"

He didn't say anything, nor did he nod his head, but he did place a hand over her arms, and she understood that as a 'yes'.

"_Whether you're innocent or not, I don't care."_ Her grip tightened, and he looked down at her upon feeling it. _"Because in my heart, I know you're not guilty, and even if you are,"_ she shut her eyes. "I still love you…"

And he was grateful for that.

* * *

Though she didn't really want to spend a school holiday here at the Tsukiyoshi's, she needed to, not just because Sasuke asked her, but also because she wanted to know something.

"Itachi-san?"

He stopped transferring the haystacks from one stable to another, and turned to the owner of the voice who called him.

"Can I… talk to you for a second?"

He raised a brow.

"It's about Sasuke."

And he leaned against the stable walls and nodded at her.

She took a deep breath in and sighed it all out before starting. "What do you know about his case in Konoha?"

He frowned and lowered his head.

"I need to know," she said. "I… don't like seeing him like this." She said in a softer tone. "It makes me feel helpless…"

"He's innocent." He said after a few moments. "He was framed for that murder."

"Who would do such a thing?"

His eyes narrowed. "The same man who caused our lives to be this way," he looked elsewhere and tried to calm down, even for a bit. "Uchiha Madara."

_**To be continued…**_

_

* * *

Next Chapter: Words to Say_

"Why is it that you always, always have to be like that anyway? Why can't you just tell me straight what it is that you're thinking?"

He looked to the side.

"You're doing it again! You're not listening to what I'm-"

"I always listen!" he cut her off and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Even if you're rambling I still listen to every single word you say!" he lowered his head slightly to hide his eyes with his bangs. "Don't you get it, Sakura? I hate stuffed animals yet I walked in a store full of it for you! Just to say I'm sorry! I end up doing things I normally hate so much just for you, and do you even know why?!" he raised his head, the glare still present on his face while his fists remained clenched on his sides. "It's because I love you."

_

* * *

A/N: We're getting close to the ending – the supposedly original ending, that is. XD After re-reading the previous chapters in my files, I realized that there will be a loophole to Sasuke's side of the story, so Hell High's gonna be a bit longer now._


	8. Words to Say

**Hell High**_**  
Chapter 8: Words to Say**_

* * *

She heard that name before.

She heard Uchiha Fugaku warn her about that man.

She was told to tell her father to stay away from that man.

"U-Uchiha..?"

Itachi nodded and looked at her. "According to our family's history, our name can be considered a curse – whether it's due to being consumed by greed, hatred, or simply corruption, it's always linked to our family name."

"That… That can't be…" she said in a whisper. "Sasuke… and you… and Fugaku-san," she met his gaze. "You're not like that, you're far from it!"

He had to give a small smile for her comment. "It's rare to see people like you," He said. "Especially since you come from an upper class family…"

"What… do you mean?"

"Uchiha is an upper class as well, but after what Madara has done, well," he snorted. "I wasn't surprised when some of our relatives began to change their family name."

"But… why can't you all stand up to him?"

"Madara is dangerous," he admitted. "The moment he targets someone, he'd most likely succeed, and if you get in his way, he won't hesitate to kill you – unless you have use for him."

"Does everyone think of the Uchiha name as a curse?"

"Not all," he smirked. "You're not everyone, and your father isn't, I hope."

"No."

"Good to hear," he glanced at the horses. "The Tsukiyoshi family does not think of us as such, even if that… Prince of yours is such a pain."

"Yeah," she murmured. "Then… what did Madara do?"

"He set my father up," he said. "Madara accused him of drug dealing, and framed him while doing so. Had it not been for a lawyer friend of the family, my father would have ended up in jail."

"If your father was proven innocent, then… why did it come to this?"

"That guy has connections, and my father's innocence is the only thing that was proven, but there are really drugs involved."

Sakura took note of Itachi's clenched fists.

"Do you know… the reason behind my mother's… leave?"

"No…" she answered.

"I do," he said. "And she made me promise not to tell my father, and especially my brother."

"Why?"

"She has her reasons." He answered. "But I've been itching to tell someone, so… can you keep it a secret as well?"

She nodded.

He sighed in relief. "Madara saw her as a threat, because she knew everything, she knew the truth, she knew what the bastard planned, and he used us against her."

"How so?"

"My mother knew of Madara's connections, and she knew that he was aware of where I studied back then, of where Sasuke plans to study high school, of where my father used to work, and he swore he would have us all killed." He narrowed his dark orbs. "He told her to leave us, or else he'd order the hitmen he hired to kill us."

"So she left without a word…"

"Yes, she left without even leaving behind a number for me to contact her. Right now, even I don't know where she is." He sighed. "And for that, Madara took advantage of our depression."

"Alcohol for your father, drugs for you, and smoking for Sasuke."

"Yes and no." he said. "I admit, Madara pushed me into doing drugs, and when the depression wore off, I didn't want to stop, and my father, well, he just believed that alcohol would get rid of his sorrow."

"And Sasuke…" she looked down. "He thought his mother would come back if he smoked - something she didn't want any of you to do."

"Yes," he said. "And Madara had planned on showing just how incapable my father is in taking care of us, but like I said, thanks to a lawyer friend, and my mother, we were left alone." He glared at the horizon. "Until Sasuke started high school, that is."

"Ami's brother."

"Aa."

"Wait, I thought your mother left when Sasuke was about to start high school?"

"Try rewinding a bit earlier," he said. "She left a few days before he started."

"Oh. So, what happened regarding Ami's brother?"

"It was around night time, and Sasuke has this habit of walking around at night to clear his head, and possibly smoke too." He smirked lightly at that. "He came across Watanabe Aiko, but the guy was soon stabbed on the back, and the culprit had run off."

"Then… how…"

"Sasuke would have chased the guy, but he chose to stay with Aiko to try and save him." He explained. "He knows a bit of first aid, but the stab was near the kid's heart, and he wouldn't make it in time even if my brother tried to bring him to the hospital."

"So, what happened then?"

"Watanabe Aiko was supposed to meet his sister, Watanabe Ami, at that time, and she arrived just when her brother died, and she misunderstood Sasuke's glare."

"Glare?"

"Sasuke was emotionally unstable back then, and he couldn't really react properly in different situations." He said. "At that time, he was frustrated because he knew Madara was behind this, don't ask how, it's just Uchiha instincts."

He inhaled for a bit before proceeding.

"Watanabe Ami arrived to see him frustrated, but to her, it looked like Sasuke killed her brother."

He glanced to the side when he heard neighing horses.

"Long story short, family friend lawyer managed to defend Sasuke, yet there's really no witness available to verify both sides, so the case has been put on-hold, and Sarutobi-san had no choice but to have Sasuke transferred, and Sasuke… well, he could really care less, and to be honest? He likes it better in Oto." He soon stopped and pushed himself off of the wall. "Yo, cleared your head yet?"

"Just a bit."

Sakura turned to Sasuke and gave a small smile. He just nodded once to her and looked back at Itachi.

"Tell dad I won't be home for dinner."

Itachi smirked at his brother and glanced at Sakura. "Don't forget to use protection."

Sakura blinked when Sasuke suddenly kicked Itachi's leg, the older sibling managing to dodge and laugh.

* * *

It felt so much like a fairytale – her sitting behind him and having her arms around his waist while her cheek was pressed on his back.

The clear night sky just made things seem perfect – with how the stars were twinkling, and how the moon chose this night of all nights to be full.

"Have you ever watched _Lady and the Tramp_?" she asked out of the blue when she felt him pull onto Blackout's reigns.

"Yeah, why?" he got off of the horse and looked at her.

She smiled. "_Bella Notte._" (Beautiful Night)

He smirked and shook his head, before placing both of his hands on her waist while she had hers on his shoulders.

She got off of Blackout with his assistance, and she instantly wrapped her arms around him, afraid that she might fall.

"What's wrong?" he asked with his arms around her waist. "Don't you trust me?"

She blushed. "It's not that…" she buried her nose and mouth onto his hair. "I just… reacted."

"Hn."

"You can put me down now…" she said in a soft voice while Blackout decided to feed on some green grass.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked in the same tone, eyes half-closing. "What if I just… want to hold you like this?"

His words were not helping in calming her fast beating heart.

"Can I?"

"Yeah, but…" she smiled lightly. "I'm kind of hungry, you know?"

He smirked. "Way to ruin the moment." He lowered her to the ground, but they still held onto each other.

"Why?" she grinned. "Were you planning something?"

He quirked a brow. "What do you think?"

She laughed and pulled away from him to pet Blackout. "I don't know, you're just full of surprises." She turned to him. "First, you keep saving me when I was new in Oto, next, you babysat Akai with me, and then you bought me Shi-shi, and you happen to be working for the Tsukiyoshi family, and then you appear at the dance Konoha had while riding Blackout, and a while ago, you asked me to accompany you here and have dinner with you afterwards."

"Yeah, so?"

"So…" she turned back to Blackout. "I don't know what you're thinking, I mean, it didn't cross my mind that you meant dinner underneath the stars in a nearby meadow."

"I figured it's the only way we can come to an agreement."

She remembered the last time they ate out, when she refused to eat at a burger joint, and he didn't want to enter the French restaurant she picked.

"You seem to like stargazing, and I happen to enjoy the outdoors." He explained.

"You sure planned everything." She crossed her arms. "So what are we eating?"

He looked pass her and the pure black stallion, so she followed his gaze.

"How's Italian sound?"

Her eyes widened at the sight of a blanket with a couple of plates on it, silver eating utensils, pasta, bread sticks, and…

"Where the heck did you get wine?"

He smirked. "I'm a Knight who studied magic."

"Very funny!" she slapped his arm playfully. "But seriously, how?"

"When I picked you up, you took a very long time getting ready, so I managed to ask your father for a little advice."

She tilted her head.

"I have zero experience when it comes to dinner."

"Okay…"

"Hn. He said you like Italian, followed by French, and I only know how to prepare a few Japanese meals, so he offered to help me out."

"I couldn't have taken _that_ long to get ready…"

"You didn't, so your father called Aria-san, and she was more than happy to help."

"Is that why we went to Akira's?"

"Yeah, it was my day off, but you didn't need to know that."

"And the whole time you were silent and so… so… ugh!" she grabbed his shirt's collar. "Is that why you're in a dress shirt and coat?"

He smirked.

"And you didn't even warn me! I could have worn something close to formal!" she looked down at her black knee-length skirt, black combat boots and socks which ended a few inches below her knees, pink spaghetti-strapped shirt, and blue hooded jacket.

"Hey, I'm not exactly in formal attire."

"You're wearing a white dress shirt and a black coat!" she seethed. "And black leather shoes!"

"I'm in jeans."

"Dark blue jeans!" she sighed. "The only thing missing is a neck tie."

"Hn." He grabbed her wrists and pulled them down. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not until you tell me everything!"

"Okay…" he smirked. "I took you to the stables and pretended to get the other horses for some running exercise. You wanted to stay there, so I got lucky, and then left Blackout to deal with the herd while I went to meet Aria-san about the Italian dishes."

"Go on…"

"When we were done, I had a few extra help from their maids and their butler, and we set everything up right here."

"Good thing it wasn't stolen."

"Some of them stayed to watch over it while I went back to get you. Their butler acted as a lookout, and managed to do a pretty good job in escaping discreetly." His smirk widened. "And since you were enjoying the ride, you failed to see what was up ahead, so I grabbed the opportunity to position Blackout wherein you won't be able to see it."

"You… are unbelievable."

"Hn."

She smiled. "But it's really romantic and sweet."

"Yeah well, it wasn't easy." He said.

She raised a brow. "If it was so hard, why go through all of it?"

He didn't answer.

"There you go again!" she huffed. "Last time I asked you about the Watanabe case, you ignored me! And here you are again, ignoring me!"

He still refused speak, and she didn't notice how his fists clenched when she mentioned about his past.

"Why is it that you always, always have to be like that anyway? Why can't you just tell me straight what it is that you're thinking?"

He looked to the side.

"You're doing it again! You're not listening to what I'm-"

"I always listen!" he cut her off and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Even if you're rambling I still listen to every single word you say!" he lowered his head slightly to hide his eyes with his bangs. "Don't you get it, Sakura? I hate stuffed animals yet I walked in a store full of it for you! Just to say I'm sorry! I end up doing things I normally hate so much just for you, and do you even know why?" he raised his head, the glare still present on his face while his fists remained clenched on his sides. "It's because I love you."

He had yelled, he knew, but he couldn't help it – everything just piled up, and she sort of provoked him. He didn't want to say it yet, because he was still worried about the whole Madara thing, especially now that Sakura knew something about his past, and since he went to Konoha even if he knew the risk of Ami revealing his secret.

Still, he called his friends in Oto to participate in his plan, and Naruto and the rest were more than happy to help. They delayed for a while until his arrival, and he had ignored the warning signs, ignored the sight of Watanabe Ami because he knew she'd recognize him.

And yet… for her – for Sakura, for _his _Princess…

"I love you." He repeated. "There, I said it." He turned away and ran a hand through his hair. "Now you can…well, whatever it is you're-" he didn't get a chance to finish when she suddenly threw herself on him and placed her lips on his.

When she pulled away, she smiled at his surprised expression. "Don't act as if you don't know that I love you too."

"Yeah well," he looked to the side, his cheeks turning red. "Hn."

He was cute in his own way, and she loved that. "Come on," she grabbed his hand. "I'm starving."

"I hope so," he said as she led him to the blanket. "Because I'm not really a good cook…"

She could care less, even as they sat down next to each other, even when they fed each other, even when they ended up running around because she had teased him, she still thought he was perfect.

"Hey," she called after laughing for sometime. "This night isn't over just yet."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, feeling her right hand touch his face as he hovered over her on the grass.

She smiled. "It doesn't feel like it's over."

"Hn," he leaned closer and stopped next to her ear. "You're right."

She noticed him pull something out of his pocket, and she blinked when she saw his phone.

"It's far from over." She heard music playing from his mobile when he pressed a button on the side.

He stood up while bringing her with him, and he pocketed the device in his coat, so that they can still hear the song.

"Can I have this dance," he whispered against her ear while holding her close. "…your highness?"

She looked into his eyes as the lyrics of Jesse McCartney's "Because You Live" reached her ears.

He gave a small smile, a sight she missed seeing.

"Yeah," she said in a soft and shy voice while lowering her head, her lips adorning a smile. "You can."

When they got to the part of the second stanza, she asked him why he picked that song, and he smiled as he didn't answer for a while until the music was about to end.

"I'm so glad I found an angel," he whispered. "…someone who was there when all my hopes fell."

And she remembered his past.

"Because you made me believe in myself." he continued to repeat some of the lyrics. "Because you live there's a reason why I carry on," he cut it off at the part. "I want to give what you've given me, always."

She closed her eyes and remained quiet as he continued to speak, his phone playing the next music which was also sung by Jesse McCartney.

"Are you a… fan of Jesse McCartney?"

He just smirked. "His songs kind of voice out everything I feel for you, so I risked it."

"Risked..?"

"If Naruto and the others found out I have his songs in my phone, I'll be so dead."

She giggled.

"And… I'm not very good with words, so…" he stopped when she placed a finger on his lips, and then lowered it so that she could give him a light kiss.

"Do me a favor and sing the chorus part, will you?" she grinned.

"Don't push your luck."

_I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

* * *

_

A sea of never ending laughter, though he still can't understand how they found out, or at least, how they got his phone…

"Give it." He said, his princess, now girlfriend, remaining next to him while holding back a giggle. "Now."

"But whyyy?" his supposedly best friend said with a huge grin. "There's nothing wrong with being a fan of Jesse McCartney, _Sasu-chan_."

It's bad enough that his own friends knew, but for the rest of the soccer team to find out too? Hell, someone was going to pay.

"Hand it over, _now_."

"Nu-uh." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and increased the volume of his mobile. "It's only a few minutes 'til coach dismisses us, so let's enjoy some music on your playlist first."

"Give it."

"No way! It was hard to swipe this from your bag!" he grinned. "Good thing you were busy kissing Sakura."

"Fuck it." Sasuke muttered, and then dropped his sports bag.

"T-Teme..?" Naruto began to sweat as Sasuke walked over to him and cracked his knuckles. "I was only kidding!"

And he cried out when Sasuke… well, let's just say it wasn't pretty.

Naruto then decided that he hated Saturday soccer practices.

* * *

He turned to her with narrowed eyes as she continued to giggle.

"It's not funny."

"Oh come on! It is!"

"Hn."

"Aren't you satisfied yet?" she grinned. "I mean… Naruto's face is all swelled up…"

"Hn." He blinked when he felt her lips touch his cheek.

"Smile for me?"

He just sighed and looked away. "I hate you."

"Love you too." She never thought that she'd be in love with a temperamental guy who could be pacified just from a kiss. "By the way, my father told me to invite you for dinner tonight."

He raised a brow.

"You promised last time, remember?"

He tried to recall when that was.

"When we got stuck in the freezer?"

"Right." He nodded. "I guess I'll just tell my brother."

"Why won't you tell your father?"

"He'll just go on about a long sermon about getting a girl pregnant, etc."

"I can feel the trust."

"Hn." He checked his mobile for the time. "It's still a bit early; you want to go somewhere first?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "You decide."

He didn't answer for a moment as she hummed a random tune, and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the left.

"Eh? Sasuke, where are we going..?"

He smirked. "You'll see."

She didn't expect him to take her to a pet store.

"Uh…" she didn't get a chance to say anything since he pulled her inside, the store's bell ringing to signal that a customer has arrived.

"Welcome, wel- oh, it's you." His eyes looked to the girl beside the young Uchiha, and he grinned. "So I finally get to meet your girlfriend, eh?"

Sakura blinked a couple of times before looking at Sasuke.

"My brother's best friend, Kisame." He introduced.

"Pleasure to meet 'ya." The man said and offered a hand to Sakura, who took it. "Sakura, right? You don't mind if I call you that, right?"

She nodded to both questions.

"Great!" he looked towards Sasuke. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Kill time," he said simply, and led Sakura to another area of the store. "We'll just have a look around."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead!"

Sakura looked at her boyfriend as he led her to where the baby animals were.

"Awww… they're so cute!" she said upon seeing the puppies standing on their hind legs, begging to be petted. "Can we go in?"

He placed his bag down on the floor and entered the playpen, afterwards, offered her a hand which she took, and he assisted her in.

"They're adorable!" she knelt down on the floor and picked up one puppy, while some gathered around her and pawed at her legs, wanting to be petted and carried too. "I wish I had more than two hands for these little guys!"

He knelt down on one knee next to her and petted some of them.

She giggled at the small tails which wagged non-stop, making their rear shake from left to right.

"Pick one."

"Hm?" she looked at her boyfriend.

"I already asked your father for permission," he said. "He gave me the go signal." He gave a smirk. "He says it might teach you more about responsibility."

She scoffed. "You two are out to get me! I just know it!"

"Hn." He leaned to her and lightly kissed her cheek. "Just pick one."

"Oh fine, but it won't be easy." She admitted while looking at the puppies. "By the way, whatever happened to Raiha and that stray kitten?"

"Raiha's at home, and the stray stops by from time to time."

"Aw you didn't adopt it?"

"I did, for one day, because it scratched most of our furniture," he paused. "And some of my father's laundry."

"Oh…" she forced back a laugh and eyed the litter of puppies. "I can't pick Sasuke, they're just too cute!"

"You have… cute issues." He muttered, and then eyed each one of the pups.

"I noticed," she said. "That they're of different breeds, why?"

"I don't know with Kisame, but he separates them when play time is over, or at least, when it's closing time." His eyes moved from the noisy Japanese Spitz, to the jumpy Terrier, until it landed on a snoozing Chowchow. He smirked and moved forward a bit to scratch its left ear, seeing it twitch before the pup slowly lifted its head to him.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute!"

Sasuke used his index finger to catch the pup's attention, and he moved it from right to left at a fast pace, satisfied that the Chowchow's eyes were locked onto his finger, and it tried to catch it with its small paws.

Sakura ended up giggling.

He slowly pulled his hand back while coaxing the baby dog towards them, and when it was within reach, he picked it up and showed it to her. "Pure breed, white fur, and a quiet little guy, what do you say?"

She smiled. "It's a girl though."

He checked. "Hn, what do you know, looks like you'll both get along."

She laughed. "It takes after you though, so silent, and yet quite playful."

He raised a brow. "How am I playful?"

"When you're playing soccer, or when you're riding Blackout."

"She's playful, I'm just active."

"Whatever…" she grinned and took the chowchow in her arms, and instantly, it yawned and closed its eyes. "Just like a baby…" she whispered.

"The last one to be sold too," Kisame commented upon entering, and Sasuke spotted his older brother and a few friends. "What'd I tell 'ya guys? Little Sasuke here has a nice girl eh?"

"No doubt, yeah."

Sasuke sighed. "Deidara," he nodded once to the blonde, and then turned to the quiet red head. "Sasori."

Sakura looked up from the chowchow in her arms. "H-Hi." She greeted.

"If Sasuke bullies you, just tell us, okay?" Sasori said with a small grin before turning to Sasuke. "And you… well, don't blow it kid."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He said, before getting up with Sakura doing the same. "Anyway, Kisame, I'll pay for it when I return tomorrow." he looked back down at some of the whining puppies, and he bent down to pet them. "Oh geez, you're giving me a hard time of leaving again."

Sakura looked at Itachi with a questioning gaze.

"If Sasuke isn't working, at home, or practicing soccer, he can be spotted in here." He leaned closer to Sakura and toned down his voice. "Somehow, he's grown fond of animals all of a sudden."

Her eyes looked over at her boyfriend, seeing the rare grin on his face as some of the pups tugged onto his shoe string, and one refused to let go of his finger.

"And at the same time, those pups have gotten used to having him around."

Sakura just smiled at that new found information.

* * *

"I never thought of you as an animal lover." She giggled.

"I didn't think I'd actually take a liking to them either." He admitted. "I mean, horses are a different matter, since I basically grew up caring for them and learning how to ride them."

"And..?"

"Well, dogs…" he shrugged. "I always wanted one back then as a kid, but I never really got one since my father is allergic to them."

"What about cats?"

He raised a brow at her, and she remembered him telling her about the stray kitten.

"And yet birds are fine?"

"Well, Raiha was a gift, so my father just let it slide."

"From who?"

"A co-worker of my dad."

"And your dad is a..?"

"College professor," he answered. "Anyway, I don't really remember when I started liking animals."

She grinned. "You're lying."

He blushed.

"Come on, just tell me you started liking them when you found out I like them."

"Hn…"

"Well?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "But afterwards, I just… started to like the feeling of being around them."

"I told you it was fun!"

"Hn." He glanced at the snoozing chowchow in her arms. "Got a name for it yet?"

"I'm still thinking," she said. "Kisame said to take my time, right?"

"Aa." He looked back up ahead. "But while its still young, you ought to give it a name."

"Can I call it Sasuke?"

He glared.

"I was just kidding!"

"Hn."

She pouted and then looked at the puppy which moved a bit in her arms. "Your daddy's quite a grouch."

He flushed lightly and raised a brow at her. "What?"

"Well, she needs a daddy." She smiled. "She can't just have a mommy, right?"

"…Seriously, you're weird."

"You're weirder for liking me."

"Who says I like you?" he smirked.

She glared.

"I don't like you." He walked ahead with Sakura yelling a few profanities at him.

"Sasuke…"

He hated that tone, but he still looked at her.

"Seriously, you… hate me?"

"What made you say that?"

"You said you don't like me…"

He snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. "Like and love differ," he smirked at her expression. "So if I say I don't like you, it's my way of saying I love you."

To hear him say those words again made her heart beat so fast, like he was saying those words for the first time.

The moment was, once again, ruined by her when she suddenly grinned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

He twitched.

"What did you say again?"

"Hn."

"Aww… say you love me Sa-su-keeee!"

"…"

"Please, please, please say you love me?"

"You love me."

She twitched.

He smirked.

"I'm beginning to despise your smirk."

"Hn. Whatever."

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Hell High: Chapter 9: Irrationality of a Princess_

"Sakura." He growled while glaring. "Don't."

She just grinned, not even moving from her spot.

"If you don't get off right this moment I'll-"

"You'll _what_, my darling and stupid Knight?"

He was beginning to hate that damn nickname of his.

* * *

_A/N: Meh. I don't feel like leaving a cliffhanger… Maybe it's also because it's my way of saying sorry for making everyone wait._

_**FIC PROMOTION:**_

_**Immortal Sin**__ by Apathetic Silence_

_How can you live forever with a sin that can never be forgiven no matter how many times you repent? "What are you..?" she breathed, eyes wide at the sight of blood on his face and hands. "An Immortal."_

AND

_**Close Proximity**__ by Apathetic Silence (AND ME)_

_"I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to fall for a Priestess." she looked at him. "I'm not supposed to love an Assassin, yet here I am, telling you my feelings."_


	9. Irrationality of a Princess

_A/N: Okay, so if I typed Sasuke being nineteen years old in previous chapters, please ignore that. XD This is only a short chapter - sort of like a filler one. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO UCHIHA SASUKE! :D Oh, and to my brother who celebrates the same birthday as Sasuke, my favorite character/RP-ing character. :D  


* * *

_

**Hell High**_**  
Chapter 9: Irrationality of a Princess

* * *

**_

The sun was scorching hot, and he wondered why a lot of people still found enough energy to run around and play.

"Lighten up, will you?"

He frowned at his girlfriend, choosing to remain silent instead as she sat next to him and pulled her knees up.

"You should be celebrating after winning against Suna High."

"This isn't a party for our victory." He mumbled. "Your friend just wanted to throw a beach party."

"Ino said it's also because of Oto's win."

"Hn."

She pouted and poked his arm.

"Why don't you go take a swim? It'll help you cool off."

"Hn."

"Sasuke…"

He glanced at her.

"Don't force me to pull you."

He raised a brow.

"Fine." She stood up and tried to get him to stand on his feet, but he just smirked when she failed to even budge him. "Ugh! Get up already!"

He ended up pulling her down on his lap.

She glared. "I thought it was too warm for cuddling?"

"Who says?" He mumbled while nuzzling her neck.

"You did, like, a few minutes ago."

"I changed my mind." He pulled back and leaned forward to kiss her lips lightly.

"You just want to kiss me." She muttered.

"Hn." He smirked. "Don't pretend you don't like it."

"I never said I didn't, nor did I pretend to not like it." She leaned in for another kiss, and he teased her by dodging it. "Sasuke!"

He got up, making her fall to the sand, butt first.

"SASUKE!"

He just grinned at her.

"Hmph." Her arms crossed as she puffed her cheeks out, but her expression soon changed to a beaming one. "Hey… can you do me a big favor?"

He quirked a brow. "That depends."

"But I'm your girlfriend!"

"Even boyfriends have limits."

"You don't even know what I'm asking for."

"Okay, what?"

That grin made him regret his answer.

* * *

"No, damn it."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE! Do NOT force me to force you out of there!"

"Sakura, will you _please _choose your words carefully?"

"What?"

"Everyone knows we're here, alone, in this room, and anybody who passes by and hears us will think of other things."

"Like..?"

"Geez." He sighed and still refused to step out of the bathroom. "Think back to our conversation in the last few seconds."

"…"

"…"

"Oh. OH!" She flushed. "W-Well… only people with a green mind will think that." She paused. "Like you."

"I'm a guy, it's only natural for our gender to have thoughts of… impurity."

"Yeah well, whatever! Just come out now!"

He grunted.

"Sa-Su-Keeeee!"

He sighed heavily and opened the door slightly, until it was yanked open and his wrist was grabbed by his girlfriend.

"Saku-"

He was forced onto the floor with a grinning Sakura straddling him.

"You didn't wear the complete set!"

"Hn…"

She held up the blue tie that went with it.

"Sakura." He growled while glaring. "Don't."

She just grinned, not even moving from her spot.

"If you don't get off right this moment I'll-"

"You'll _what_, my darling and stupid Knight?"

He was beginning to hate that damn nickname of his.

"Come on, you didn't even wear the blazer…"

"Hn."

She breathed in, and then exhaled and had her best puppy-dog-eyes. "Please..?" She whimpered.

He twitched. "Fine."

She giggled and moved back a bit so that he can sit up. He pulled on the jacket while she put the tie on him, tying it for him.

"See, it looks good." She said, securing the dark blue necktie around his neck. "Good thing Sai agreed to lend it to me."

He frowned.

"Oh come on, I was just curious as to how you looked in Konoha's uniform." She grinned, afterwards, pulled him to her with the use of the tie. "You look too good, actually." And she pressed her lips on his.

"Hn." He opened his eyes halfway when she pulled back. "The things I do for you…" he mumbled.

"That's why you're my Knight."

He just smirked lightly and shook his head, afterwards, placed a hand on her cheek to caress her face gently. "Aa, Sakura-hime."

Her eyes sparkled at the nickname.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's… well," She smiled, teary-eyed. "It's just really sweet of you to call me that."

"Don't get used to it."

"Aww…"

He smiled a bit and pecked her lips softly. "Sakura-hime." He repeated in a gentler tone. "My Sakura-hime."

* * *

Something about that red circle was bugging her, and she didn't know what it could be.

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"What's that… red circle on the calendar?"

Ikichi blinked and looked at where Sakura was pointing at.

"Sakura, that's your doing." He said, afterwards, set his newspaper down. "Don't tell me you forgot."

She just stared long and hard at the two-digit numbers.

"You said how important it was." He told her, smiling since he knew what it meant.

"Oh shit!" She stood up all of a sudden. "It's Sasuke's birthday!"

Ikichi just chuckled.

* * *

"Ramen! Ramen's good!"

He spared the blonde a glance, but then looked back up at the sky.

"Come on Sasuke, you can't possibly be not hungry…"

He just closed his eyes in response.

"You know, it's the first time Naruto even bought ramen for you, and you act as if it's normal." Kiba commented.

"It's your birthday, you should let us treat you!" Lee exclaimed with a raised fist. "We must celebrate your youth!"

He sighed silently and got up. "I'm heading to the library."

"You need to eat something Sasuke." Neji said. "You can't just-"

The door slamming cut him off, and the rest of gang just stared and sighed.

"That guy's got it bad for Sakura."

* * *

"Ew! No way I'm feeding him this!" She threw the burnt yakitori and sighed. "What am I going to do?"

The cooks offered their help but she refused, saying that she had promised to be the one to prepare the meal, and she shall fulfill it.

"What else can I make..?" She eyed the remaining ingredients. "Pasta? No, I just ruined the noodles earlier… pizza? Ah shoot, no more tomato sauce..." She grumbled and plopped down on the chair. "He doesn't like sweets, so baking is out of the option, not like I can anyway, the stupid carrot cake just… went… gah!"

Her hand reached out to grab her cell phone, seeing multiple messages on the screen and a couple of missed calls.

She earned messages from Sasuke's friends, all asking where she was and what she was up to. They demanded that she show up because they didn't like dealing with an extra silent and sulking Uchiha, and she felt guilty for putting them through this, and also for making Sasuke feel down.

"But…" She sighed. "I need to do this."

She proceeded to read the remaining messages, the last one being from Sasuke.

_You can at least greet me and let me know you're alive._

She had to smile at that, but she wanted him to think she forgot so that she can surprise him, even if it means having to endure his brooding.

"_Yeah sure Sakura, don't consider other people's feelings."_ She snorted at herself. _"Still, it's part of the plan."_ She sighed and checked the two missed calls, sweat dropping when one was from Naruto, and the recent one from Sasuke.

"_Don't they have classes?"

* * *

_

The day was drawing to an end as classes were dismissed.

His classmates all greeted him one more happy birthday before leaving, but he barely acknowledged their presence.

Zabuza was frustrated at how the Uchiha kept zoning out while in the middle of a practice game that he had to send him home.

"But-"

"I'm your coach, what I say, goes, and I say go home! Celebrate your birthday! Make-out with your girlfriend for all I care!"

Zabuza had no idea that mentioning Sakura just made him feel annoyed even more.

Still, he no longer felt like playing soccer, if he could call standing still in the middle of the field while staring in space as playing.

So he dragged himself home, not bothering to change back into his uniform and just decided on wearing his shirt ad shorts.

He debated whether to drop by at Sakura's place just to see if she's sleeping in, or perhaps sick, or maybe she's been locked up in the kitchen trying to prepare him a meal as she promised.

"Hn." He tried to shove the idea into the back of his mind, not wanting to expect anything from her right now.

After all, his day didn't start out right when he didn't receive a single message from her, when he found out she was absent, and when she won't even return his messages and calls.

"_Annoying girl."_ He gave a frustrated sigh and turned the other way, thinking of spending the rest of the day with the puppies at Kisame's shop instead of heading to Sakura's house.

Halfway there though, he stopped and frowned.

"_To hell with it, I'll just go home."_ So he turned and headed back to his abode.

* * *

"ARGH! This is getting so damn- ugh!" She paced back and forth on the kitchen floor, not minding how the maids had begun to clean up the mess and sent her looks of sympathy.

Ikichi waltz in to check the damage and whistled in awe at how messy the kitchen was.

"Sakura-"

"I know daddy! It's almost dinner time and I _still_ haven't prepared anything!" She grumbled. "Sasuke must be starving by now…"

"What made you say that?"

"Because that idiot would most likely be looking forward to this and- bah who am I kidding, he's probably out with Naruto and the rest by now, eating dinner and having a damn good time."

Ikichi raised a brow at his daughter's rambles before chuckling and taking a seat. "Sakura, why don't you take a break for now?"

"But daddy!"

"Let the maids clean the kitchen first, besides, I have a little story I want to share to you." He smiled. "It's about your mother."

Sakura stopped pacing and eyed her father with a questioning gaze, afterwards, sat down next to him and listened when he began to talk.

"Around second year college," he began. "I had no idea what to eat, since I wasn't used to eating in cafeterias." He laughed. "Your grandmother always made sure I brought lunch, saying that cafeteria food and, of course, fast food, wasn't healthy and quite unsanitary." He shrugged. "You know how she is."

Sakura giggled.

"Well, at that time, I forgot to bring my lunch, so I didn't know what to eat, or if I would buy food from the places your grandmother hated with a passion." He pulled off his glasses and set them down. "It was at that time that I met your mother."

"This sounds awkward yet romantic at the same time."

"Perhaps." He nodded. "Well, she had a bento as well, but instead of a lavish meal that I was used to, she only had a couple of egg sushi, sliced pickles, and three rice balls."

"That's… just like mom." She said. "She did live simply after all."

"Exactly." Ikichi smiled. "She taught me that it's not about how the food looks, but how it tastes and how it was prepared." He cleared his throat to rid himself of embarrassment. "Truth be told, after taking a bite from an _onigiri_ which she offered, I didn't think I'd like it better than my mother's cooking – it was the best meal I've ever had."

Sakura blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. Apparently, I was already mesmerized by her, and I didn't know it."

"Wow, no wonder she keeps telling me back then that a way through a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Why don't you try it then?"

"Try what?"

"Test that saying, see if it really works." He smiled. "I know it did for me."

It was only when Ikichi had left the kitchen and when the maids were done cleaning did Sakura understand what her father was implying.

"THANKS DADDY!" She cheered and was once again ready to prepare a meal. _"This time, I'll succeed!"

* * *

_

Damn was he so annoyed.

Not just because of the disappointing day, but more on how his stomach was growling.

"_That idiot better prepare herself tomorrow."_ He thought sighing for perhaps the fiftieth time for the day.

His brother had commented on his grumpy behavior, and his father even mentioned about how he kept sighing all day.

Well, they couldn't blame him, right? His girlfriend didn't greet him, much less called him, and she didn't even bother to show up.

He didn't need the bento, no. He just wanted to see her, wanted to spend the day with her, with or without the lunch she promised to prepare.

"_Stupid girl."_ He sighed, yet again, before turning to lie on his left side and glare at the digital clock on the small table next to his bed. _"Two minutes till midnight…"_

His nineteenth birthday was almost over, and he hasn't eaten anything all day. He only drank water just to keep himself hydrated, but that was it, and hell, he was tempted to just accept Naruto's offer to eat at Ichiraku, but no, he chose to wait – wait for his currently missing girlfriend.

Yes, she was missing. She didn't show up or made her presence known, therefore, he concluded that she was missing.

"_That weirdo better not expect a happy mood from me tomorrow."_ He grabbed his mobile and flipped it open, seeing a couple of messages, all of which were from his friends, asking if he ate yet. He didn't reply and just deleted them, afterwards, went to the _Write New Message_ section.

_Where are you?_ He typed with the use of his thumb. _At least let me know you're there._ He paused for a few moments, eyeing the clock and counting the remaining seconds. _Just a simple 'hi', even a smiley face, anything. _He knew he was sounding desperate, but he could care less. _All I want before the day ends is for you to call my attention, nothi_

_TACK!_

He blinked and turned to the window.

_TACK!_

A pebble. So he wasn't imagining things.

"_The hell?" _He closed the flap of his phone, the unfinished message automatically going to the _Drafts_ section. He got out of bed and walked over to the window, afterwards, slid it open and looked down, wondering who was responsible for the small rocks being thrown at his window.

"Great! You're still awake!"

He blinked, staring at the all-too familiar grin, unsure of how to react when she raised a large flashcard which had the words _Happy Birthday _written on it.

"It _is _still your birthday, right?"

He glanced at the clock, seeing the time had just turned to twelve midnight.

"Sasuke!" She hissed out, trying to keep her voice down. "Please tell me I made it!"

He sighed and gave a small smile before shaking his head.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Barely." He answered, stepping out of the window. "Hang on, I'll be down in a sec."

"Sasuke! Use the stairs!"

He didn't heed her and just stepped onto the roof and slowly slid down. He then jumped to the ground and brushed off his clothes as if it was nothing.

"You idiot." She muttered.

"Hn. I should be the one calling you that." He walked over to her as she smiled and jumped at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "You do know how my day turned out."

"Sorry." She apologized, only realizing how he had carried her around her waist. "Ne, Sasuke, put me down."

He frowned. "No."

She tilted her head to the side.

"You owe me this much."

Her lips broke into a grin, and a soft laugh escaped her mouth before she leaned in and kissed him.

"Don't think I'll forgive you easily."

Sakura shrugged and buried her nose onto his neck. "Sorry." She mumbled, embracing him tighter.

"Hn." He lowered her to the ground. "What the heck happened to you anyway?"

"I was stuck in the kitchen all day, trying to prepare the best meal ever for you!"

"And..?"

She pouted and picked up the basket she brought with her. "Well, I'm… I… just… yeah…"

Sasuke looked down at the basket as she pulled off the cloth that covered its contents.

"It's not much, but then, you're probably not that hungry to-"

"I'm starving, actually."

She gaped at him, at his nonchalant expression.

"Well, I'm not the best cook, and this isn't exactly the best meal… I suppose it will have to do…"

She trailed off when he picked up a single rice ball and eyed it.

"Yeah, so… sorry if-"

"I haven't eaten anything all day." He muttered, and then takes another bite from the onigiri, his eyes slightly widening at the familiar taste of his favorite food.

"Y-You haven't?" She nearly yelled, and then pulled him down to the ground and took out another onigiri. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! And this is all I have to offer!" She paused. "Wait, why didn't you eat anything? I doubt Naruto and the rest wouldn't offer to treat you, and I doubt your family won't feed-"

"I was waiting for your bento." He confessed, still not looking at her as he finished off the first rice ball.

She was silent for a few moments, staring the way he looked at her left hand that held onto another rice ball. With a small shrug, he held her wrist and pulled it to him, biting off the top of the onigiri. He took a larger bite this time, and also tasted tomato.

"It's worth it." He says after swallowing, and meets her gaze with a smirk. "This is the best meal I've had for years."

She flushed, but then looked away with a 'hmph' "You're just hungry."

"Hn, maybe." He continued to finish off the rice ball she held. "But it's mostly because you made it."

Sakura looked at him, watching how he finished the second rice ball and commented at how good it tasted.

"Sakura?"

She just took another one out and brought it up to his lips, a smile on her face as he looked at her and then at the rice ball.

"Hn. You sure feel pretty smug right now huh?"

Sakura just laughed as he took a bite, not complaining when she continued to feed him the rest of the onigiri, her taking occasional bites from time to time.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

She kissed the corner of his mouth upon spotting a couple of rice grains stuck to it.

"Thank you."

He quirked a brow.

"It's just that…" She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I didn't expect you to be waiting for me."

"How many times do you want me to say it?"

She smiled. "Everyday, for the rest of our lives."

"Don't count on it."

"Can you show me instead?"

His answer to that was grabbing her chin and slanting his mouth over hers to give her a deep and passionate kiss.

"Sometimes," He whispered against her lips. "You can be irrational."

"Hm?"

He just shook his head and pulled her to him for another kiss.

"Doesn't matter," he mumbled. "I love you for it."

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Hell High: Chapter 10: Tables Turned_

"It's your choice Fugaku, if you want them to come back safely, then do as I say."

She shook at the threat, knowing that the man on the other line was capable of fulfilling that promise.

"Don't do this." Fugaku pleaded. "Don't do this, Madara."


End file.
